Total Drama: Melanesia
by sugarlover1
Summary: 1 new host. 14 OCs. 1,000,000 dollars. Who will win it?
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama: Melanesia**

 **A medium-tall, curled by gel-brown hair man walks up to the screen and throws his hands in the air, "Hello Total Drama watchers! You may not know me, but you will soon! After the events of Total Drama Kiki Island, Chris and Chef have been arrested and are no longer to host...but with some new ownership..Total Drama is being handed over to me...Manny Delafuente! This even hotter Spanish host of previous reality shows such as 'Little Sister' and 'So You Think You Can LARP' is about to rule this Total Drama in a whole new area...the islands of Melanesia in the Pacific! So, here is what is needed to apply for the show!"**

 **So, here are the things needed in the application:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age: (16-18)**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Clothes: (Be specific here - try to do everything)**

 **Bio: (make the character's backstories unique please! I notice a lot that some of them run together and they sound the same - ex. evil guy that looks nice. Quiet, shy kid -but, don't be afraid to still put them in! It's just something I've noticed)**

 **Personality: (how do they act usually?)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **What will they do with the money?:**

 **Relationship?:**

 **Audition Tape: (Would be nice but not required)**

 **Anything extra: (Challenge ideas, things you want your character to specifically do if I choose them etc...)**

 **Manny winks his right eye at the screen, "Thank you, and I hope to see you soon!"**

 **P.S: Multiple OCs can be applied if you'd like!**

 _ **ALSO!: SEND OCs THROUGH PM MESSAGE ONLY!**_


	2. Official Cast

**Total Drama: Melanesia: Official Cast**

 **The camera scopes around the new island - with medium sized trees, a beach with pebbles, animals, and wet sand, and a large boat awaiting departure for the OCs. Manny walks out of the water, smiling, "What's up guys? It was a bit hard at first..** ** _not really..._** **but we've got our 14 lucky OCs and here they are!"**

 **Males:**

 **1\. Miles McMahon: The Squeamish Guy**

 **2\. Elias Jackson: The Suck-Up**

 **3\. Andy Taylor: The Confused Soldier**

 **4\. Jerome Michaels: The Sweet Breakdancer**

 **5\. AJ Wilson: The Dry Erase Board**

 **6\. Michael (Micah) Anderson: The Funny Party Animal**

 **7\. Kamren Flash: The Shy Paparazzi Guy**

 **Females:**

 **1\. Alexandra Dragonikov: The Beautiful Bounty Hunter**

 **2\. Katrin Green: The Beautiful Geek**

 **3\. Sera Khalid: The Quirky Dancer**

 **4\. Janelle Williams: The Actress**

 **5\. Kara Jensen: The Self-Centered Actress**

 **6\. Smith Albert: The Alternative One**

 **7\. Mira Chang: The Cold Blooded Girl**

 **Manny looks at the boat which is now leaving to pick up the OCs, "Well, we ready watchers! Get set for a whole new season of Total Drama with what will probably be the most diverse and random season ever! Keep watching for more!"**

 **...**

 **Thanks to everyone who sent an OC, and if you didn't get in, sorry...**

 **Here are some questions: What do you think of the OCs and the teams they're on? Anything you're excited for?**

 **Also, I'm doing it again...THE POLL! Yes! You can vote for your favorite in my profile! Excited to see who you like! (It could possibly affect how far your OC goes ;) )**

 **Anyways, thanks again and I hope you're all ready for another great season of Total Drama!**

 **sugarlover1**


	3. Sailed Out

**Episode 1 - Sailed Out**

 **First episode yay!**

 **...**

A boat is seen in the distance sailing in straight, clear water. You could see teenagers on the boat, but it was too far for anyone to see them. Eventually, the boat went to a quick halt, causing the teens to scream and get thrown around the boat. The camera finally zooms into the boat, and Manny walks out of the main pit, "What's up everyone! Time to start our new season of Total Drama in a whole new location...Melanesia! Yes! Melanesia is a group of islands in the Pacific that is a bit of a stretch from Kiki Island, the previous location!"

"Wait!" yelled a boy wearing a plain white shirt and slater pants, "Melanesia? Random guy? Who are you?!"

Manny smiles and holds the boy with his hands, "Micah, Chris and Chef are gone, and aren't coming back! Me, Manny, shall be your wonderful new host! So, let's introduce our new competing teens! Of course, the boy you've just seen is Micah...though interrupting at a bad time, still! Let's see the rest!"

The first to step to camera was Janelle and Kara. Janelle looked biracial, wearing a shirt with the older version of Mickey Mouse on it. She was waving at the screen, "Hey everyone! Nice to meet you all!" But, she gets pushed to the side by Kara, "Hey! Watch it!" Janelle says to Kara, but gives up.

Kara started making random poses at the camera, "What's up y'all?! Kara the hot, sexy actress is here to get crazy and show these basics what can do! Kara showed off her clothes - a pink tank top and grey pants, "Fashion is my kryptonite by the way!" Kara struts away, smirking at Janelle, who looked mad.

A boy walked to the screen with two others. The first one was Elias, who smiled at the screen. He wore a shirt with blue stripes yet the shirt looked a bit too small on him. He was conversing with Miles, who wore dark blue skinny jeans and a long-sleeved blue and white striped shirt. AJ stood at the camera longer before leaving, wearing his pale blue shirt with a picture of yin/yang on it and basketball shirt. He walked over to a big dry-erase board near the end of the boat, confusing some people.

Up next was Kamren, who started taking pictures, "What's up guys! It's Kamren! You know, that paparazzi guy who takes pics of you famous people? Well, I'm gonna be famous now! Hahaha!" His laugh fades away, but blushes completely after seeing a girl appear to the camera with him.

"My name's Mira...hey..." Mira wore a black jacket over a white shirt saying 'I Really Don't Care' and skinny jeans. She looked and smiled at Kamren, who was wearing a blue jean jacket, pants, and wore a camera around his neck. Mira walked off, leaving Kamren to keep looking at her.

Soon, a 2 girls came out. One wore a green T-shirt of Kenny from South Park and short jeans and smiled, "My name's Katrin! Pleased to be here!"

The other girl was named Smith, who wore a navy blue Aerosmith shirt and ripped jeans, "Hey everyone, I'm Smith...ready for Total Drama!"

Manny chuckles, "Love the energy Smith...but don't count on it!" Smith seemed confused, but just walked off with Katrin.

A boy and a girl came out next. One was Sera, who wore a white crop tank and white leggings. Music was playing on speakers in true boat, and Sera was dancing to it for the camera until she tripped, but fell into the arms of Jerome, who wore a yellow button-down shirt that was opened to see a black shirt underneath. He also had cargo shorts.

"Oh...sorry!" Sera yelled, getting pulled up, "Sorry..."

Jerome smiles, "It's fine, you're good." Sera smiles and walks off feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Finally, a boy and a girl got to the camera. One was Alexandra, who wore an NCR Ranger Outfit. She looked to the camera in a threatening way and left. Andy smiled at the camera, wearing a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned to see a white shirt underneath. Also, he wore dark red pants and Jordans too.

They all gathered up in a group, where Manny was holding up a clipboard, "Now that we have everyone acquainted for, it's time to see our teams! So...Miles, Elias, AJ, Kamren, Katrin, Mira, and Alexandra will be known as...Fiji Kindeeka!"

"Yes!" Kamren cheered and took photos, secretly taking ones of Mira, who was looking around.

"Ready?" Elias asked to AJ and Miles.

AJ nodded, "I guess...Miles?" He looked to Miles, who seemed scared of some fish lurking near the boat, "Dude..it's fish, what, you're afraid of them?"

Katrin seemed confused and looked to Alexandra, "Wait, Kindeeka? That's not...that isn't Melanesian or anything, right?!"

Alexandra shrugs, "Should I care?"

"Chris! Doh...I mean, Manny! Kindeeka isn't Melanesian...you made that up!"

Manny laughs, "So? We needed something! Anyways...Micah, Andy, Jerome, Sera, Janelle, Kara, and Smith will be known as Fiji Mindeeka!"

The team cheered.

"Guys, it's gonna be so pumped with us around!" Micah cheered, hi-riving everyone. When he went to Janelle, Kara got in the way and pushed her out.

"Hey!" Janelle yelled, but was ignored.

Smith joked, "We're totally gonna..." she pulls out her Queen shirt, "Rocked out, am I right?" She laughs, but the only one that seemed to respond to it was Sera.

Andy looked down like he was worried about something, "Yo Andy..." Andy looks to Jerome, "You all right man? Look a bit worried..."

"No no...it's nothing...fine...I'm completely fine..." Jerome nods slowly and goes to talk with his team.

Manny threw the clipboard into the ocean, "So...time for the challenge to begin!"

Everyone was surprised and moaned.

"What? But we haven't even made it to the island yet!" Micah complained.

"Oh , you mean, islands!" Manny cheered, "Yep...things are changing up around here! The main island where you will all have mansions to live in is where we are supposed to go. But, there are about...16 small islands surrounding the main island, so all of our challenges will be done on the surrounding islands, got it? Okay...for the first challenge though...we'll be just sailing to our main base...on canoes!" Everyone groaned, "Stop your complaining! Each team will go onto a canoe marked a specific color. Then, you must sail on your canoes to the main island, where we've got your mansion and dinner ready for the winners! So, everyone hop on.

After a few minutes and a few fallings into water, everyone was on a canoe. Fiji Kindeeka was on a yellow canoe and Fiji Mindeeka was on a red one. The boat started sailing away, "Good luck and I'll see ya at the island!"

"Wait!" AJ yelled to the departing boat, "My dry-erase board! Are you bringing it out safely!"

Manny shrugged, "Maybe...maybe not! Bye!" AJ sat down between Miles and Elias worriedly.

"What happened?" Elias asked. AJ put his hands on his eyes and didn't talk.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) Looking at my team, I think it's safe to say that I am probably the saving grace of Fiji Kindeeka.**

Alexandra grabbed oars and handed it to everyone, "Let's go team! We work together in sync! Me, Kamren, and Mira will start the pattern, everyone else follows!"

Kamren stopped taking pictures and looked to Alexandra, "But what if we lose?"

Alexandra chuckles, "Then you'll have to deal with me." Kamren looks scared, but starts using the oars.

 **...**

The teams were now sailing to the main island, going as fast as they can. The camera moves to Fiji Mindeeka, who seem to be doing okay.

Jerome, Andy, and Micah were pushing the oars. "Come on girls! Help out!" Andy yelled.

Smith and Sera grabbed oars, "I'll try to push out from the back!" Smith yelled. She took out her phone and started playing some hard rock music, "Putting on some music to keep us going!"

"Oh..." Sera said, covering her ears, "Sorry...not music I'd dance to..."

"Wait!" Jerome said to Sera, smiling, "You dance?"

Sera nods, "Yeah..."

"I breakdance!" Jerome says, "Bonding!" Sera laughs, and they go on with rowing the boat.

 **Jerome: (CONF.) Stoked for this season! Ready to get a million dollars and hopefully pick up a hot chick! *clicks tongue***

"Janelle! Kara! Help us a bit!" Andy asked, "We need everyone in order to win!"

Janelle agreed and reached for an oar on the bottom of the canoe. But, she got pushed down by Kara, "Hey! Seriously?! Why are you even doing this?!"

Kara grabs an oar, "Because...I'm here to beat out this game! And for actresses like YOU...you need to get out of my way!" She walked off to the front, pushing out the boys and sitting out to go on her phone.

 **Janelle: (CONF.) We've been here for literally an hour, and someone already hates me because I'm an actress...and she thinks she's better! I mean, I have gotten lead parts in a bunch of plays, musicals, small movie roles and such but...it means nothing now! Kara just hates me! Grr!**

Eventually, both teams crossed each other and were neck-in-neck. Mindeeka watched Alexandra lead her team along.

"Row! Row! Row! Row! Row!" Alexandra kept repeating, "Get to it! Push it!"

Everyone seemed tired and annoyed. Mira wanted to joke with Alexandra and used her oar to throw water at Alexandra's feet. AJ, Mira, and Kamren laughed, but Alexandra noticed, got mad, and went to Mira, "Excuse me Mira? Are you trying to play with me? Are you...trying to eliminate me or manipulate me?"

Mira looked shocked, "What?! No! I'm playing a joke with you! It's a hobby! Gosh!"

Kamren went up in her defense, "She's right! She doesn't look mean at all!" Mira smiled at Kamren, who smiled back.

Alexandra dropped Mira and continued commanding Mindeeka. Katrin was rowing but also looking through the beautiful, clear water and put her hand inside. She took out a fish and showed it to Miles, "Look! Tilapia! It's an invasive species in the Fiji Islands and it's here! Cool!"

"AAH!" Miles yelled, and dropped his oar in the ocean, "Katrin! That was scary! Don't do that! And besides, how would you know that?!"

Katrin puts the tilapia back in the ocean, "Did a research project on it for fun...anyways, why are you so scared? It's just a fish! Part of nature!"

Miles shivers, "No thanks...fish aren't my thing..."

 **Miles: (CONF.) Okay, I'm not exactly the easiest thing to deal with..I'm pretty squeamish with things...blech! Like fish!**

The camera zoomed out to see Micah looking at Katrin in an admiring way. He touched Andy's shoulder, "Hey, you think Katrin's cute?"

Andy looked to Katrin and shrugged, "I guess...I got something to deal with though on my phone...wait..." and he went to his phone.

"What's up?" Micah asked, "Get off your phone and enjoy yourself here!"

"No...texting...dad...mad...at..me..." Andy mumbled, eventually not doing anything but texting on his phone.

 **Micah: (CONF.) I plan on bringing fun to this show...no debby-downers or people on their phones all the time! I'm definitely gonna be on the show 'till the end!**

Now, the teams were getting even closer to the finish line, that was marked by a flag on the beach of the main island.

"Come on! Row it Kindeeka!" Alexandra yelled. The team sped up because of everyone's synchronized movements.

On the other hand, Mindeeka's canoe was tipping over because Kara started splay-boxing with Janelle over mean comments. Sera tried to stop them while the boys were rowing, but the canoe tipped over in its entirety and fell over, making the entire team fall into the ocean.

"AH!" Jerome yelled in anger. He looked to Janelle and Kara who were both still fighting, "Really?!" Janelle looked a bit upset, but ended up getting slapped again by Kara, and the fight continued.

Kindeeka's boat made it to the main island and they all got out to cheer next to Manny, "And Fiji Kindeeka win! So, you get to go to your own mansion early and have a nice dinner!" The team cheers and they head off, "Get to shore Fiji Mindeeka! You better get back for the elimination or you'll have to face the sharks swimming in this ocean!"

Upon hearing this, Mindeeka start swimming back to shore, scared of war might happen.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

It was nighttime, and Mindeeka were sitting in a circle around a fire. Manny arrived and pulled out marshmallows, "So...as it was in the past, marshmallows represent safety, and if you get one, you're safe! If not, you're out! So, let's see who you voted out first!

 **Kara: (CONF.) No shit Sherlock! Y'all know who I want out!**

 **Janelle: (CONF.) I'm PRAYING that she goes home!**

 **Andy: (CONF.) Kinda hard...**

 **Jerome: (CONF.) It's either one or the other...**

 **Sera: (CONF.) Honestly...she's got fire...**

 **Smith: (CONF.) Ew...**

 **Micah: (CONF.) Uh...**

"Time to read the votes!" Chris announced, "The contestants safe are...

.

..

...

.

..

.

.

Smith!...

..

.

..

.

..

.

.Micah! Jerome!..

...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Andy! And Sera! So, we're down to Janelle and Kara...who will it go to...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Kara! Bye Janelle! Time to leave!"

Janelle looked shocked, "What?! But, how?! I literally did nothing!"

Micah sighs, "Which is why most of us took you out...honestly...Kara's got some power in her...she seems stronger..."

Kara smiles and flips her hair, "Duh! Bye Janelle! Enjoy knowing that you were the first one out!"

Janelle sighed and walked with Manny to the Canoe of Shame and started rowing away, "It was nice at least!"

"Wait!" Manny yelled, and threw Janelle's luggage at her canoe, making her canoe roll over and she fell into the ocean, "Be careful!"

Kara started laughing out loudly, "YES BISH! BYE!"

"Um, mean much?" Sera said.

Kara put her hand at Sera's face, "Sorry, but I have no time for people who bring me down..." Kara continued laughing, then the team went off to their mansion.

Manny was now at the camera, "So, it was a fast day, but we got to know our new competitors and boy are they weird! So, keep watch for more Total Drama...MELANESIA!"

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading! This chapter was kinda rushed, but it'll get better, I promise!**

 **Anyways...questions: What do you think of the characters now that you know them more? Who do you already like? Which story lines are you excited to see unfold?**

 **You can also vote on the poll.**

 **Thanks and hopefully you'll still read!**


	4. Center Staged

**Episode 2 - Center Staged**

 **Thanks to everyone's read the first chapter and that you're still reading!**

 **...**

The camera starts by zooming on the two mansions on the main island that housed the two teams - Mindeeka and Kindeeka. The cameras go to Mindeeka's mansion, where the team is eating food they found in the kitchen and were listening to music from Smith.

"Blech!" Jerome yelled, spitting out something out of his mouth onto his plate, "What is this ratchet ass food?!" He looks to Sera, who seems disgusted as well, "You hate the food too?"

Sera nods furiously, "Yeah...and I thought Manny would be different...but I guess not..." Sera pokes at her food, then talks to Jerome, "So...you said yesterday you dance, do you ever compete in contests?"

Jerome shrugs, "Not really, I never win them though...but I'm definitely winning Total Drama.

They both laugh, "Really?! Okay!" Sera sarcastically replies, and they both continue talking.

 **Sera: (CONF.) Finding someone like Jerome who has almost the same interests as me is great for friendship...and alliances!**

 **Jerome: (CONF.) Sera's sweet...and hopefully a good dancer...she better live up to the hype I have for her!**

The cameras move onto Andy, who is still texting way in a worrisome way. Micah takes a seat by him and gives a bro-hug, "Dude! Andy! Get off your phone and enjoy life with us!" He leans in close, "I smuggled some beer and stuff...wanna do it?"

Andy looked surprised and got up, "No! My dad would get so mad! He's literally texting me in capital letters right now!"

"What? What do you mean?" Micah asks.

"Well...okay, I'll tell..." Andy says and takes a seat. He puts his hand in his hair, "Okay, so almost everyone in my family is in the military, and my dad is just REALLY tough on me! He wants me to be in the National Guard but I really don't want to! I argue with all the time, and he's literally not letting me interact with others on the island 'cause he's texting, telling me off on all the dumb stuff I'm doing on the island!"

Micah seemed confused, "What? Don't let your dad control your life!"

"Yeah, but..." Andy started, but was interrupted by Micah standing up.

"Sorry dude, but this rock music Smith's playing is getting on my nerves! Catch ya later! We'll talk some more!" Andy seemed disappointed by Micah leaving, but his phone started ringing again, and he rolled his eyes hard before texting his dad again.

 **Andy: (CONF.) *annoyed* My dad pisses me off so much!**

Smith was sitting on the table, going through the music on her phone. She was then confronted by Micah, "Huh? Hey!" Smith started, "What's up?"

Micah grabbed Smith's phone and started going through the music, "So um..do you by any chance have 'new' music? The music you're playing is kinda lame...no shade but..."

Smith seemed offended and got her phone back, "Hey! My music crosses generations! It's for everyone!" She stands onto a table and brings everyone to attention, "Hey! Do you like the music I'm playing?!"

Andy was talking with his dad on the phone yet gave a thumbs up. Jerome shook his head slowly and Sera shook her head as well.

"Sorry...it's not something I'd dance to..." Sera said, "But you play the music you want!"

"Yeah, but I want to make sure we're having a good time! Micah doesn't like the music, so how do we compromise?!"

Kara walked in and yelled, "By having me around!" Everyone was surprised that she was still there, and watched in shock as Kara jumped onto the table while Smith almost fell off of it, "Kara Jensen is back bitches! Back to what you said, Smith, rock music is definitely what should be played! I used to be in a school play called 'Rock Of Days' - a play about rock music! I was the understudy of the lead, but she fell down the stairs and suffered a concussion 5 minutes before the play! And luckily, all of her lines were memorized by me as well, so I went up there and brought it!"

Jerome felt weird, "5 minutes before? I find that hard to believe..."

Kara scoffed, "Whatever...the point is, Smith has better music than you Micah, so shut up and enjoy it."

"Hey!" Micah yelled, "Don't say that at me or you're going down!"

"Stop!" Sera yelled and held Micah down, "You know what? So that Micah and Smith have different music opinions, I'll make a playlist that combines different types of music so Smith and Kara have something and something everyone else likes! Got it?" Everyone nodded, "Good." The team then sat down to finish breakfast.

 **...**

The camera went to Kindeeka, who were eating nicely at the dinner table, being served by butlers.

"Oh yes! Please! Some of that! Thanks!" Mira cheered. She started biting into a sandwich, "Love it!" She then felt a presence near her and threw her left hand in the air, feeling it hit someone's face, "Gotcha!"

"Ow!" Kamren whimpered, "Mira! My face! Ouch! I need this face!"

Mira looked surprised, "Oh...okay...um..." she said, not knowing what to say. Kamren took a seat next to her and she felt uncomfortable.

"So Mira, how was your sleep?"

She shrugs, "Okay, I guess...you?"

Kamren smiles, "Great! Took tons of photos of nature! Melanesia sure is pretty!"

"What kind of photos do you take?" Mira asks, honestly curious.

"Oh! Celebrities! Part of the paparazzi! Gotta keep my face looking good too!" Mira nods and leaves for more food, leaving Kamren happy.

 **Kamren: (CONF.) She actually talked to me!**

 **Mira: (CONF.) *shivers* Ew...**

AJ, Miles, and Elias were all sitting together, talking about video games and such.

"Hey, you know guys, if the show ends, we should totally hang out! Give me your phone numbers!" AJ said, and brought out a small dry-erase board, "Write them here!"

Miles and Elias seemed awkward with AJ, but went along with it.

The 3 continued to be eating and talking until Alexandra appeared out of nowhere, holding up 2 dead fish that she had shot, "Morning guys! Shot some fish this morning by the beach! Not sure what it is though.."

"Uhgg!" Miles complained, running away.

Alexandra seemed confused, "What was that?" AJ and Elias shrugged.

 **Miles: (CONF.) I'm not exactly...the kind of guy that can stomach nasty stuff...like shot fish!**

Alexandra chuckled, "Someone's a bit weak..." she turns to Katrin, who was eating with Mira and Kamren, "You're smart right? What fish is this?"

Katrin smiled, "Tilapia! I found those in the last challenge! They're cool right? They taste good too! Want me to cook them?"

"Naw...I'll do it later...gotta focus on the challenge today, alright?!" She looked to her team, "Gotta win!" She goes to bathroom, leaving everyone to their own.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) I trust no one here. Maybe I'll make an alliance, but there's no way can I trust anyone...they could be evil underneath...**

 **...**

The teams were now rowing their canoes to an island as directed by Manny. The next challenge would be at the 'Amphitheater Island,' an island near the edge of the designated area of the competition.

The teams were gathered together, sitting on bleachers facing a stage. Manny opened up the curtains and ran up in a fancy tuxedo, "Time for a talent show challenge! It's all simple and like it was in the past! Backstage will be certain things the teams can use to show off their talents, and I will judge which team can strut their stuff the best!"

Alexandra scoffs, "Same old same old, huh Manny?"

Manny chuckles, "Pretty much...but don't complain about it! New challenges are coming, we're just waiting for the okay by the producers! Go! You have an hour before judging time!" The teams raced off to the backstage, and the challenge begun.

 **...**

 **(Fiji Kindeeka)**

The team was in a circle, throwing all the things they could find into a pile so they could decide on what to do.

"Alright! Planning time! What do we do!" Alexandra started. She took out her gun, "I could shoot some things!"

Miles looked scared, "Oh...you brought your gun?" He hid behind Elias, who seemed a bit scared too.

Alexandra laughs and hides the gun, "Stop being such babies! I'm not gonna shoot you..yet!" She laughs some more, "Enough with the jokes, what can we do?"

Katrin jumps in, "Well, Alexandra could shoot at some targets I could paint up. Kamren could take some pictures of us in nice poses...Mira?"

"Wait! Let me be useful!" AJ takes out his dry-erase board and starts writing on it, "And you know what?" he says while writing, "I'll draw art on an even bigger dry-erase board!"

Mira chuckles, "You life revolves dry-erase boards..." she spoke louder, "I could model for Kamren!" She looks to Kamren, who is blushing, "Yeah...let's go!" She grabs Kamren by the neck of his shirt and drags him along.

 **Kamren: (CONF.) *cheering* YES!**

"Then what could we do?" Elias asked.

Katrin thought, "Well, what are your talents?"

Elias thought for a second, "Um...not much really..."

Miles added, "Me and Elias could do some cool ping pong! I'm really good at it!" Elias seemed surprised by Miles's talents, but agreed to it.

"Great, and I could help by putting in the technical work! Like lights, hosting our part and other stuff!" Katrin hi-fives Elias and Miles, and they go off on their way.

 **...**

 **(Fiji Mindeeka)**

The other team seemed to be already at work, working on individual performances to create one show. Micah was painting boards with Andy, Jerome and Sera were practicing a dance to Micah's music, Smith was painting pictures, being inspired by the music playing. Kara was practicing her singing for she was doing opera music. Eventually, she got bored and decided to go check on what the others were doing.

"Yo Smith! How's the paintings?!" Kara asked, touching the paintings.

Smith didn't seem to like that Kara was touching her art, "Fine...um, could you not...touch my stuff? They're drying up and you'll ruin it..."

Kara chuckled, "Nah! I upgrade everything I touch...it'll be good luck for the team!" Kara started singing some more, which annoyed Smith since the singing got in the way of her own music.

"Kara! Please! Go somewhere else to practice! I have my things to do too!" Smith complained, trying to keep painting.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Kara yelled, "Let me be!" She kept singing then walked away. Smith sighed in relief.

 **Smith: (CONF.) I don't want to have to deal with annoying drama that comes out of nowhere! Like that thing with Kara! Stupid! Grr...**

Jerome and Sera were practicing some hip-hop dance to Micah's electronic music. Even though they've known each other for a day, they already work and dance in-sync as well. Both bounced off each other's energies and even got a bit too close to each other.

After a lot of dancing, the two stopped to eat sandwiches that they snuck in for the challenge.

"Nice dancing Sera! Never thought you had it in ya!" Jerome joked. He grabbed a knife and started putting it in butter, spreading it in bread, "Wanna be a big dancer someday?"

Sera shrugs, "Maybe. My dad has this little theater where stuff like slam poetry and bands play...kinda cool I guess."

"Cool! Maybe I could dance there after the show!"

"Yeah, maybe," Sera adds, "Alright...wanna go back to dancing? We got like...15 minutes."

Jerome shakes his head, "Naw...we worked pretty hard already...gotta take a break."

"Not even a run-through? We might mess up and cost our ten the challenge!" Sera asked. Jerome grabbed her hand and sat her down. Even though she was reluctant, Sera went ahead and took a rest.

 **...**

Micah was painting some boards to show off and looked to Andy, who was on his phone, "Andy!" He grabbed Andy's phone and put it in his pocket, "Stop getting distracted and help out!"

"But..." Andy started.

"Stop! You'll get it back after the challenge!" Micah yelled. He turned to painting but his eye caught Katrin, eyeing her body.

 **Micah: (CONF.) Not gonna lie, Katrin's pretty hot for someone smart!** **Should I?**

"Yo Katrin! What up?!" Micah yelled, running up to Katrin who was working on a computer, "Can I see what you're doing?!" All of a sudden, a paint can that Micah was holding spilled onto Katrin's computer, making all of the work Katrin was doing disappear, "Oh shit..." he whimpered.

Katrin looked mad and stared at Micah, but she couldn't find any way to hate on him. Micah ran away just in time before Katrin's entire team got to her.

"What...happened?!" Alexandra yelled, grabbing Katrin, "Are you trying to sabotage us?! Traitor!"

"What?" Katrin replied, "NO! What makes you think that I'd do that!"

Alexandra didn't stop, "Que ce n'est pas quell je veux!" she reached into her pocket for her gun.

"Wait..." Katrin started, "Is that French? Oh! You're French...haha...hahahahaha..." she quietly said, trying to make things less tense.

Elias jumped onto Alexandra's back, saying, "Don't kill her Alexandra! It;'s not worth it! Manny will probably kick you out! And think of the trials and jail time you need to endure!" But, his speech was useless since Alexandra threw him to the ground.

She then dropped Katrin and pointed the gun at her, "Evil must be destroyed!" Katrin was crying now and Kindeeka were trying to stop her from shooting, but, Mira saved the day by kicking Alexandra in the stomach, making her fall to the ground. Mira had the gun now and pointed it at Alexandra, "No one move...Alexandra...get up..."

The backstage was tense, with even the other team watching. Alexandra, despite not wanting to get up, got up and looked Mira dead in the eyes, "So...you gonna shoot me?"

Mira cocked the gun, "I will if you continue to question everyone's motives...not everyone is out to be evil Alexandra..."

A loud buzzer was heard. Manny was on a megaphone, "Time's up! Time to start the performances! Haha...Mindeeka better pull it off for me!"

Alexandra smiled at Mira and took the gun, "Alright..." she says heading to stage, "Let's go." The team goes to start their performance, but Mira trailed in the back, glaring at Alexandra.

"Wait! Mira! You okay!" Kamren said, handing tissues to her. Mira shook him off and walked away, leaving him confused.

 **Mira: (CONF.) Alexandra starts so much petty shit and I hate it! She needs to keep careful before our entire team votes her off!**

 **...**

The performance started, with Katrin using strings to open the curtains. Using random lights she found in a closet, she turned them on, giving off beautiful colored lights.

Then, Elias and Miles came out with a ping pong battle. Miles seemed to be doing it easy for Elias, who was struggling a bit.

 **Elias: (CONF.) Considering the fact that I only had an hour to learn ping pong from a master like Miles, I did pretty good.**

Eventually, both finished and pushed away the pingpong table for AJ's art on his dry-erase boards. He started showing them off, only for Alexandra to come about and start shooting her gun through them, making them ignite on fire, shocking AJ. Both ran off stage for Kamren and Mira, who started reenacting a scene of a photographer taking photos of a cool model.

 **AJ: (CONF.) She...she destroyed my boards...what the fuck...and...she lit them on FIRE!...BLECH!**

After they performed, Fiji Mindeeka got ready, and started.

First, Smith showed off her art, which Manny clapped to. Also, the rock music she played was playing so you could get the feel. Then, Micah and Andy brought out colorful boards while loud, blaring electronic music played and Sera and Jerome got to start dancing. Both had great energy, smiling and putting a lot of effort into making their moves go out there. But, Sera ended up tripping on Jerome's leg. She fell and the whole routine broke down. They got back together, but ran off the stage in upset.

"We..we messed up! Oh..." Sera sadly said, tearing up, "Fuck!"

Jerome held her hand, "Calm down girl! We'll be good! Kara's up...she's a good actress, remember? She'll save us!" Sera wasn't confident on what he said, so she took a seat backstage, leaving Jerome a bit sad.

All of a sudden, Kara runs to the stage in a dramatic way and starts singing opera - badly. After, she started to say a memorized inspirational speech about how her success should be put into the minds of others. She went back to singing. Her singing got so screechy that it destroyed the lights that Katrin turned on.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP IT KARA! STOP!" Manny got up and turned to Fiji Kindeeka, "Because of that nasty ass singing of Kara, you guys win again!"

The team cheer in happiness, but Mira doesn't really, she's just focusing on Alexandra, who just hi-fived Elias. They then went off to the canoes to row back too the main island.

Mindeeka were all looking at Kara, who was humming a tune to herself, not focusing on them.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Mindeeka were sitting down around the fire, awaiting the marshmallows. Manny arrived and opened the bag up, "Okay, the votes for tonight weren't very surprising..but let's drag it along to make it more dramatic!" He started announcing the ones who were safe, "And the marshmallows go to...

..

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

Andy! Jerome!...

.

..

..

..

.

.

.

.Sera!...

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

and Micah! So...we're down to Smith and Kara...the one getting the last marshmallow is...

...

..

..

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

Smith!" He threw it to her.

"Oh thank goodness!" Smith cheers, standing up and grabbing the marshmallow, "Enjoy the canoe ride Kara!"

Kara was thrown onto the canoe and was shocked, "No! OH NO! AHHH!" she moaned, putting her hand on her forehead, "Oh dear me, is it true of what thy eyes see? I have been eliminated! My heart aches for..."

"SHUT UP!" Manny yelled, and Kara did. He looked to the camera, "So, 2 actresses have been eliminated from Fiji Mindeeka, can they pull through with a win today, or will Kindeeka's drama pull themselves down? Find out next time on Total Drama Melanesia!"

 **...**

 **Thanks again for reading! I don't know if the ending was a bit rushed but...**

 **Anyways, I'm doubling up on episodes since I have a lot of time to myself now, so you can read episode 3 now!**


	5. That Elimination Was Messed Up

**Episode 3 - That Elimination Was Fucked Up**

 **Hopefully the story will pick up from here!**

 **...**

It was late at night, and almost everyone was asleep. But, Alexandra had woken up to bring 2 specific guys on her team, Fiji Kindeeka, to another's room.

"Ow! Alexandra! Stop pulling me! You're hurting me!" Miles complained, "You might rip my ear off!"

"Shh!" Elias whispered, "Miles! Alexandra might have her gun with her!" Miles seemed scared so he ended up shutting his mouth.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) Pros of having major presence...being at the top of the game! Cons...well...everyone would go after me! And it's a challenge I'm willing to face!**

Alexandra knocked on AJ's door. He opened it up, revealing that he was on his phone, "What do you guys want? It's late..." AJ moaned. He fell back into his bed, not turning the lights off.

"I want to talk to you about forming a 4-way alliance with you, me, Elias, and Miles...what do you say?" Alexandra asked, pushing AJ off of his bed, "I never really wanted to do this, but considering the position that I'm in right now, I'll need all the help I can get."

AJ seemed confused, "But what about Katrin? Why would you need me?"

"Because, Elias and Miles are agreeing to it, and having someone intelligent like Katrin on my side will cause issues..." Alexandra looked to Elias, "Hey, what do you think about Kamren?"

"Um...well, he seems to like Mira...so those could be allies soon..." Elias thought, "But Katrin..."

"No," Alexandra stated, "Mira...grrr..."

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) I don't like Mira. If anyone on Kindeeka could potentially face me off...it'd be her...Elias said that Kamren iOS pretty close to her, and Katrin's ally is up in the air. If AJ joins me, I've probably got the biggest alliance Total Drama has ever had.**

"Come on AJ! Us 3 dudes could be like...squad goals or something!" Miles begged, "We need you! We have Alexandra! Someone powerful!"

"Yeah, someone with a gun who could kill us anytime..." AJ mumbled so that Alexandra couldn't hear. He soon decided to sit up on his bed, "Fine. I'll do it."

The 4-way alliance hi-five and head back to their rooms.

 **AJ: (CONF.) No way am I trusting Alexandra! I'm on Team Mira on this one! She scares the living daylights out of me! Apparently, she trusts no one, so how can we trust her? I gotta convince Elias and Miles to vote her off if we lose!**

 **...**

It was the next morning, and both teams had finished their breakfast. Soon after, they left their respective mansions and went about the small beach surrounding the main island.

On Fiji Mindeeka's side, Micah had created a playlist that would compromise with Smith and started drinking some beer in a cooler. Andy took a seat next to him and sipped some beer as well.

"How often do you drink?" Micah asked.

"Only when my dad is off at work...my dad never lets me drink...it's not what someone in the National Guard would do," Andy soon got a text message on his phone, "Oh fuck..." he got up to leave.

"What?" Micah started.

"You know how they livestream Total Drama online?" Andy asks. Micah nods, "Well, my dad watches the livestreams and he just heard what I said about drinking when my dad is a work...gotta text again!" Andy sadly says and walks back to the cabin.

 **Andy: (CONF.) Man, Andy's dad seems tough...my parents wouldn't do that! Gosh...loosen up Andy's parents!**

Jerome and Sera sitting on a blanket, eating leftovers from breakfast, "Does the food still suck to you?" Jerome asks.

Sera nods and laughs, "Pretty much...but I'll get used to it..."

 **Jerome: (CONF.) You know, should I ask Sera out? I feel like...she's a sweet, nice girl, and I kinda haven't been in any relationships lately so...maybe I should?**

"Hey Sera..." Jerome starts, "Tonight. You and me. The beach. Food made by the butlers. What do you say?"

Sera blushed immediately, "Wait what? Already? What! Um...uh...haha...uh"

Jerome smiled, "Come on...it'll be good! Come on...I'll treat you like a real lady!"

Sera shrugged, "Yeah...um..I guess! Okay!" Jerome smiled, and both got up so they could clean up.

 **Sera: (CONF.) I like Jerome...I swear I do! But...I don't...like him the way that I think he likes me...oh I hope he doesn't...urrg...I wanna be nice but...oh dear...maybe it's that he's such a gentleman that he thinks I like him but...**

Smith has now woken up and is heading to Micah, who is playing his music, "Hey Micah! You lied!" She turns the music off, "I thought the playlist was combining both of our music tastes! But I've been reading a book on the mansion porch and heard only your songs! What even?!"

Micah looked annoyed, "Really Smith? Another argument over this? I didn't think you were awake so I did what I wanted!"

Smith shook her head, "It's fine just...oh whatever! Do what you want I guess!"

 **Smith: (CONF.) I don't want to cause any drama while I'm on the show! That thing with Kara is done with! But...this Micah thing...uhhhhh!**

After Smith walked off, Micah started heading over to Katrin, who was researching the plants near the sand, "Yo Katrin! Can I have a seat?!"

Katrin seemed surprised, "Um...aren't you on the other team? Wouldn't that make anyone suspicious? Simple strategy, you know."

Micah scoffs, "They won't notice...anyways...sorry about what happened yesterday...but you won!" Micah cheered.

"Yeah...great..." Katrin sarcastically said. She showed Micah some seaweed, "Want some as a keepsake? I am..." she puts it in her shorts.

"Um...no thanks..." Micah quietly says. But, he was soon confronted by someone, "Huh?"

"Excuse me..." Smith asked, "What is going on?" She picks Micah up and starts bringing him back to her side.

 **Micah: (CONF.) Yo, Smith needs to chill with me...just talking to some hot girls!**

 **Smith: (CONF.) Micah..oh...so annoying...he doesn't seem to care about anything...**

 **...**

The cameras moved to Mira, who was eyeing Alexandra, who was sitting with AJ, Miles, and Elias.

 **Mira: (CONF.) If we lose the challenge, Alexandra is going home...I'm assuming Kamren will join me, and I guess Katrin will join...so I just need one more member to join my alliance...but who could it be?**

Kamren took a seat next to Mira on the sand, "Morning!" He starts snapping pictures of the ocean, "Nice day, huh?"

"Sure..." Mira says, looking intently at Alexandra and the other 3 boys.

"Uh...something wrong? You look...worried..." Kamren asked, "Is it about Alexandra?"

Mira nodded, "Yeah...I want her out if we lose."

"Uh...could I ally with you? I could definitely be a good help!" Kamren begged, "Please?!"

Mira smiled, "Sure! You seem loyal!" She turns around and looks to Alexandra again.

 **Mira: (CONF.) I doubt Alexandra actually wants to kill us...she just seems to overthink everything and I hate it! Eliminating her is the most reasonable and best way to stop the drama on my team! It's strategy!** **What's o the line here? A million dollars!**

Manny soon arrived, "Morning guys! It's time for our climbing challenge! Get on the canoes and go to the 'Climbing Island!'" The teams hopped onto canoes and were soon on their way.

 **...**

The teams were safely making their way to the canoes, but AJ seemed to be sailing around a lot more than the others. He caught up to Elias and Miles, who were sailing together, "Hey...I gotta talk to you about things...and I mean our alliance with Alexandra...why are you guys even allying with her? She's obvious trouble!"

"Yeah, but she's strong and could help us all make it to the end!" Miles replied, "The thing that happened yesterday was dangerous, but she told us that she is just very untrustworthy and sees it as a duty to eliminate evil...no matter how small it is."

"But that doesn't mean not taking a joke or not caring for people who made mistakes! She's evil either way!" He then started getting away from them, "If you're not gonna trust me, then so long to you!"

 **Elias: (CONF.) AJ has a point, he really does. But at the end of the day, is continuing this whole battle with Alexandra worth it? Things are just gonna get even more complicated!**

 **...**

The two teams were at the island now, eyeing two separate Mayan style temples in front of them. At the top was a huge torch that wasn't lighted yet. Manny came out from the back of one of the temples, "Alright...today's challenge is overall pretty easy...a climbing challenge! Both teams must climb up the electronically-controlled temples to reach the top of the temples, where you must find a way to light the torch on fire! Overall, it's pretty easy! But...I control what happens to you guys...which could turn out to be crazy!" He starts laughing, "You guys ready?"

The teams were prepared, getting ready to start making a run for the temples, which were both steep and tall, "GO!" Manny yelled, and the teams were off.

 **...**

 **(Fiji Mindeeka)**

Jerome, Micah, and Andy made it to Mindeeka's temple first. Sera and Smith trailed in after, "Okay guys, team effort here! We can't lose again!" Micah announced. He started climbing up fast, "Let's go!" The entire team started going up fast, but were stopped after Manny pressed a button causing the stairs to become a slide. The entire team fell to the start.

"Crap!" Andy moaned. He then looked around and noticed some vines on a tree, "I got a plan!" He then ran to the vines.

"Wait!" Smith yelled, "What's your plan?!"

Andy grabbed the vines and ran back to the temple, "We'll swing these to the top and climb on the sides! Easy as pie!"

"Great idea!" Smith cheered, and followed his lead.

Andy threw the vines at a block that stood out at the top of the temple, and it encircled it. Andy then moved backwards as he tried to balance the vines. Once they were in a correct position, Andy started climbing, "Get two other people to follow me! Smith will do another side and she'll have 2 others! It'll balance it out!"

Fiji Mindeeka got to work quickly. Micah jumped on board, "Wait!" Andy said, "Jerome! Come with us! Let Smith and Sera go together!"

Smith was already well on her way up and Sera was behind as well. Jerome followed behind, "No I'm fine! I'll help the girls if they need help!" Even though Andy felt reluctant about it, he kept moving up with Micah.

 **...**

 **(Fiji Kindeeka)**

On the other hand, Fiji Kindeeka were still arguing on how to go about the challenge.

"We should go for it!" Kamren yelled, "It'll be worth it!"

"No! That's the stupidest thing to do! Fiji Mindeeka have a good plan..." Katrin looks to the other team, and the rest look as well in jealousy.

"I know..." Alexandra said and started shooting her gun at the steps.

Everyone got scared, "Alexandra?! What are you doing?!" Kamren yelled.

Mira chuckled, "Such an idiot...she's literally destroying the one thing we need to get to the top and win..."

"Hey! Alexandra! Stop! You're literally destroying the traps I made out!"

Alexandra smirked and started running up the steps, which felt wobbly now. She motioned her team up, "The steps aren't good, but firm enough for us all...let's GO!" She started heading up the stairs, and despite the fact that her team didn't feel good about it, they went along with it.

"Fuck!" Manny yelled, "They're avoiding all my traps! This challenge is gonna be so short and so stupid! GAHH!" he complained, and walked away in anger.

Mindeeka finally reached the top. Andy, Micah, and Smith got there and started trying to light the torch up.

"Sera! Jerome! You okay back there?!" Micah asked.

"No...we're..we're good!" Sera answered, trying to hold Jerome up. The vine had broke and Jerome almost fell back to the bottom of the temple. Eventually Sera pulled Jerome up.

"Thanks Sera..." Jerome said, panting, "Pretty strong..." he smiles at Sera, who smiles back. Both then head to help their team.

Alexandra had reached the top of her team's temple by making huge leaps. But, her weight caused some of the steps to crumble, "It's alright! I'll start helping!"

"No!" Mira yelled. She tripped over a step and started to fall by the side, "Kamren! Help me!"

"Mira! AHH!" Kamren grabbed Mira and pulled her up, "You okay?" Mira nodded and Kamren blushed.

 **Kamren: (CONF.) Woah...was that...a step forward for me? YES!**

The entire team was now on the top, trying to figure out how to deal with things.

"So...how do we light them up?" Elias asked, "Katrin, any suggestions?"

Katrin thought for a second, "None that I can think of from the top of my head! Oh..um..."

Alexandra pulled her gun, "I got one..." everyone was shocked.

"Oh my god Alexandra stop scaring us like that!" Kamren complained.

"Don't start again! I will literally take you down!" Mira yelled.

All of a sudden, Alexandra pointed the gun at Mira, "Don't start your drama with me then!"

Mira didn't let the gun get in the way of her judgement, "You won't shoot me! If you do, you'll be out of this show in a jiffy! But, your judgement of our team's actions are hurting us...so you better stop or we'll lose!"

"And Fiji Kindeeka LOSE!" Manny wailed. Kindeeka were shocked, and turned to see that Micah used a lighter to light the torch, and Fiji Mindeeka were heading down to celebrate, "Come on down Kindeeka! Y'all gotta sail back and choose who to send home! Come on!"

 **...**

It was getting late, and the elimination ceremony was already approaching. Katrin had just left the mansion after talking with Mira and Kamren. She was now sitting with AJ, Elias, and Miles to hear their opinions on who to send home.

AJ had to go to the bathroom, "Hey Katrin...sorry...I..I gotta release my self so...remember, Alexandra going home is the safest option for us...that gun-toting ranger has to leave..." Katrin nods and watches AJ leave.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Manny walked up to Kindeeka, who surrounded the fire, "Alright...your first loss...but I'm not really surprised considering how this team has been these past few days...anyways! Time to give the marshmallows! They go to...

...

...

.

..

..

.

.Kamren!..

...

..

..

..

.

.Elias!...

..

..

.

...

.

.

.

Miles!...

...

...

..

..

..

.

.

Katrin! And Mira! And so the final marshmallow goes to..

...

..

...

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Alexandra! Bye AJ! Nice knowing ya!"

AJ was thrown onto the canoe and it started sailing away, "WHAT?! NO! ThIS CAN'T BE! THESE REULTS MUST BE RIGGED! THERE'S NO WAY THAT ALEXANDRA COULD STILL BE HERE! UGGH!"

Manny smiled, "A very confusing and a very interesting game was played out today on Fiji Kindeeka. Will Alexandra prove that she isn't evil at all? Find out next time on Total Drama Melanesia!"

 **...**

 **Katrin: (CONF.) Before the episode finishes, I'd like to talk about how these votes went about. I don't like Alexandra...no one on our team does..especially Mira and AJ. At the end of the day, Alexandra could've went home easy if everyone pitched in, but it was words told by Elias, who is a great convincer by the way, that changed my mind to vote out AJ. Elias said that Alexandra deep inside is a good person, it is just that in her character she is mean at times and threatening, but she's a ranger who wants to eliminate evil. And after researching her online, I found out that she is a bounty hunter, so it is only in her blood to take out evil and anyone who seems suspicious. Do I forgive her? Not really...will I ally with her? Never! But for now...she could very well be one of the most powerful contestants to come out of the entire Total Drama franchise...**

 **...**

 **I'm so sorry that these chapters aren't any good. I feel like the story lines are there but are all over the place. Hopefully in a few episodes, all will settle and won't be as confusing...**

 **I'm considering taking a few days off to get the story together and myself together. It's getting pretty stressful to make sure that all of the submitted OCs are done the way their owners want them. But, hopefully you still comment and vote...**

 **Thanks again, and I hope you continue reading!**


	6. Capture The FlagHeart

**Episode 4 - Capture The Flag And Capture My Heart  
**

 **I feel a lot better now, so I'll try my best to do daily updates still. I think it's the fact that I'm stressing so much on making the episodes good that it's overwhelming me. I'm trying to relax more with this :)**

 **...**

It was nighttime already and everyone was asleep. But, as Jerome asked for, Sera was having a late-night dinner with him on the roof of Mindeeka's mansion.

Jerome lit up a few candles and had a blanket out for them, "Wow...the night is so beautiful out here...so exotic, hot, and sexy!"

Sera smiled and nodded, "Uh...yeah...yeah..totally..." She grabbed some turkey and started eating it along with some gravy, "Oh! You cook too!"

"Yeah, my mom taught me...she always taught me to respect women...and I definitely respect someone like you! Someone strong, feminine, and cool!" He toasts to good luck with Sera and he then lays down, "Come on...let's look at the stars and have fun making out!"

Sera blushed immediately and turned to Jerome, "WHAT?!"

Jerome laughs, "No silly! Making out the constellations in the sky! Gosh...so overreactive!" Sera lies down uncomfortably next to him.

 **Sera: (CONF.) Phew! I thought he wanted to make out with me! I...I honestly don't know with him...urrg...**

 **...**

The cameras were now set on Fiji Kindeeka's mansion. Almost everyone was asleep except for 2 girls.

Alexandra was lying down in her bed, crying. She repeatedly tried to wipe her tears with her duvet, but it was no use. All of the feelings she's kept inside her for nthe past few days were flowing out through tears.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) This entire show has just...*sniffles* It's hurt my team and myself...gosh why have I been such a cold-hearted bitch...this nothing I wanted...I..I am a ranger! I must protect people for the evil forces, whatever they are! I'm developing some superiority complex or something...I have to apologize to Mira...oh god...please...**

Meanwhile, in Katrin's room, she was on her computer, putting the seaweed she had found earlier onto a poster board.

 **Katrin: (CONF.) I'm making a research project for fun. It's called 'The Plants Of Melanesia.' Its pretty cool, and I've just started on it! It'll be a great way to leave a lasting mark on the show!**

When Katrin was almost finished, she heard a knock at her window. A bit scared, she grabbed a long, metal ruler and went to the window. She opened it up cautiously, and screamed after seeing a drunk Micah fall onto her room's floor, "Micah?! What the actual fuck?!" She picked him up and put him on a chair, "What is up with you?!" She inspected Micah and his physical state, "You're drunk, aren't you? Very mature for a young man of modern society!"

Micah laughed, and slurred his words, "Yeah...it...i...it...it...it's like...uyh...fuck me...gah..." he then passed out cold.

Katrin sighed and just stopped trying. She left Micah on the chair, she turned off the lights and went straight to bed, hoping that he wouldn't wake up any time soon.

 **...**

The teams had finished breakfast and once again were outside doing what they wanted.

On Fiji Mindeeka's side, Smith was finally playing the kind of music she wanted for once. Almost the entire team was there to listen to her music and Smithy continued to create a great selection of music.

 **Smith: (CONF.) Honestly, I don't even care about the money, I just wanna have a good time here, which is working out pretty well!**

Immediately after, Sera and Jerome came along to Smith's side and started eating some breakfast.

"Some good food, huh Sera?! Wanna dance?!" Jerome joked. Instead of sitting down like Sera wanted to, he picked her up from the sand and started dancing to ' _I Don'T Wanna Miss A Thing'_ by Aerosmith. Jerome pulled Sera around, trying to make her dance in the best way she could.

"Oh my...Jerome...like...oh..uh..." Sera mumbled to herself. She really wanted to let go of him, but his strength and passion in the dance bonded Sera.

 **Sera: (CONF.) I'm so confused...should I just go along with him and act like I like him to keep him happy? But that'd be too mean! Urrg! Why do relationships have to be so hard!**

After dancing, the Jerome walks off, "Gotta pee! See ya girls later!" The girls wave goodbye, and Smith takes a seat next to Sera, ready for a girl chat.

"Sera...you're not fooling anybody, you know, right?" Smith asked.

Sera seemed offended, "Wait what? I'm not fooling who?" she sips on a water bottle.

"You don't like Jerome yet he likes you...that's a...that's a pretty big obstacle you're gonna have to face," before Smith could leave, Sera grabbed her and sat her down, "What?"

"Help...me...please!" Sera begged, "I...I...I don't like him the way he likes me, okay?! I see him as a...a...a...a dance buddy! Yeah! A dance buddy...but I feel like he's just so...urrg I don't know!"

"Ambitious with the ladies?" Smith finished.

Sera points her finger at Smith, "Exactly! I..." she groans, "Last night, when we were on our date on the roof, he told me that after he breaks up with girlfriends, he gets over them fast! Uh! I hate it!"

Smith thought for a second, "Hey, kinda sounds like you're asking me for a favor..."

Sera sighs and nods, "Yeah...I do want you to do something...I want you to flirt with Jerome so he can stop flirting with me."

"Hell no!" Smith yells, getting up, "This is YOUR problem! Don't drag me into this!"

Sera gets up as well, "But...I need help! Desperately! I don't want to let him down! What if he tries to hurt me if I tell him how I really feel?"

Smith sighs, "Oh my god...Sera...Fine! I'll help! I'll flirt with him! Okay? I never wanted to be part of drama on this show but if it's to help a homegirl out I guess so..." Smith unplugs her phone from the stereo playing the music, "But if Jerome ever gets suspicious...it's all on you..." she walks away.

 **Smith: (CONF.) *sighs* I'm fucked.**

 **Sera: (CONF.) Okay...things are good...right? Smith will help Jerome get away from me...and maybe...just maybe he'll leave her alone...okay..yeah! I'm good! Stay optimistic Sera!**

The cameras were on Katrin, who was dragging a hungover Micah onto the beach. She saw Andy walking out of the bathroom, "Hey Andy! Your party friend here came drunk as hell to my room last night and is having a hangover...deal with him, would ya?" She left Micah on the ground and made her way to her team's side of the beach.

"Micah! What...what's wrong with you, are you okay?!" Andy worriedly asked, "You reek of beer!"

"I...oh...I...fu...a.s...la...ooh..." Micah mumbled before falling to the floor again.

 **Andy: (CONF.) Having to deal with a pressuring dad is one thing, but dealing with a hungover dude is another!**

Andy started dragging Micah to Smith, Jerome, and Sera, "Hey guys! Um...we've got a big issue we have to deal with here!"

"Oh..." Jerome laughs and looks to Sera, "Pretty dumb, huh?"

Sera chuckles, "Yeah...sure..."

Smithy laughs out loudly, "Oh my god Jerome that's SO funny! Micah is a complete idiot with no sense of music taste!" Smith starts laughing out loudly, causing Sera to laugh out loud with her. Jerome goes along with it though and laughs after.

Manny soon appeared, "Alright guys, head on the canoes and row to 'Capture The Flag' Island! We got a fun challenge set for you guys!"

 **...**

The teams were all sailing to the island where they would have their challenge. Andy was trying to help Micah row, but gave up and kept doing it on his own. Jerome was rowing while Sera and Smith were talking about something.

"What are you two talking about? Spill it!" Jerome complained.

The girls laugh, "It's girl talk...none of your business!" Sera answers. She goes back to her girl chat.

The camera goes to Elias and Miles, who were on their own without Alexandra, rowing to the island.

"Hey Elias..." Miles started, "Why is Alexandra so frantic today? She's literally been running around the mansion...is something up with her?"

"Her eyes were puffy at breakfast...maybe she was crying about what's happening to her lately...would make sense," Elias said, "But ignore it. Don't get involved in the drama. It's the only way you'll make it to the finale."

Miles frowned, "But...we're allied to Alexandra, aren't we kinda part of the drama in an indirect way?" Miles looked down and saw a piranha looking at him, "AHH!" Mles screamed, throwing his oar onto Elias's head.

"Miles! What the fuck?!" Elias yelled, shocked at what Miles just did, "You could've given me a concussion!"

"Sorry.." Miles sadly whimpered. He grabbed his oar again and kept rowing.

 **Elias: (CONF.) Now, I'm not one to get involved in a lot of dumb shit, but I can get dirty on some occasions...I want Miles to face his fears!**

The cameras are on Mira, Kamren, and Alexandra, who were all on one boat. Before leaving, Alexandra frantically joined them, saying that she didn't think she'd fit with Elias and Miles.

Kamren was rowing, but Alexandra joined in, "Kamren, let me help. Your camera arms might get tired...I'll do it on my own."

"Oh...okay," Kamren sighed, and took a seat with Mira, who was glaring at Alexandra from the other side.

 **Mira: (CONF.) I still hate her.**

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) I need to apologize immediately before any useless tension occurs...it's now or never.**

"Mira! I...I...I want to apologize...for everything...from the gun...the...the superiority complex, everything really! I want to start again with you. I get that I've made mistakes with the team, and that you're reacting to this in a big way, but please forgive me...please?" Alexandra smiled at Mira, who's face was emotionless.

Mira pulls her hand out to Alexandra, "Apology accepted." She shook hands with Alexandra, who was happy.

"Thank you so much! Oh gosh...you don't know how much this means to me!" Alexandra said, starting to cry. She continued rowing the boat.

Kamren looked surprised and leaned in to Mira, "Wait, do you actually accept it?"

 **Mira: (CONF.) Okay, maybe Alexandra is sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna go ahead and be nice to her from now on! Watch, she'll probably bring the gun out again or something...I can't trust her! Not after what she's done to our team?!**

 **...**

The teams were now standing together on different sides of the 'Capture the Flag' Island as told by Manny. Behind Fiji Kindeeka was a yellow flag and behind Fiji Mindeeka was a red flag.

Manny now appeared in they sky on a helicopter. He had a megaphone and started speaking through it, "Alright! Today will just be a basic capture the flag game! Kindeeka must get the red flag and Mindeeka must capture the yellow flag! But, it is required that each team go through the forest that blocks your ways. The team to get their respective flag first wins the challenge! Ready?!"

"I am ready!" Jerome yelled, "Whoop! Sera, you ready to get it?!"

Smith jumped in, "Yep! I sure am!"

Sera smiled, "Same!" Jerome smiled at Sera then looked to Smith and simply nodded.

"GO!" Manny yelled, and the teams were off.

 **...**

 **(Fiji Mindeeka)**

"Alright guys! Let's move it!" Andy yelled, "We gotta hurry! It shouldn't be that hard!" He then realized that he had to care for Micah, who he had just left behind at the start, "Wait wait! I gotta help Micah! Go on without me!" He ran back.

"Oh...okay, new leadership, me!" Jerome cheered, "This forest seems pretty thick and scary, but I doubt there's anything dangerous living in here...just go cautiously...OW! MY FOOT!" Jerome fell to the floor in pain, "I think something bit me! Crap!"

Sera and Smith went down to the floor, "What happened?!" Sera yelled. She then noticed a centipede leaving the scene. She stepped on it and watched it die off, "Do you need help?!"

"Duh!" Jerome answered, "Oh my...help me up...I think my foot is swelling up!"

Smith and Sera picked him up and started walking him by putting his arms underneath their shoulders, "It's alright dude! We'll keep ya safe!" she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

 **Smith: (CONF.) *gagas badly* That was disgusting! AHH! The things I have to do for others!**

The three started moving slowly but surely. Eventually, they started hearing loud rustling in front of them. Eventually, it got louder and louder.

"What is that...is there some kind of...animal?!" Sera complained.

"This island is too small to contain any scary, big animals! Must be the other team or something!" Smith said.

Soon, Fiji Kindeeka came out of nowhere and started ambushing them with sticks.

"GET THEM!" Elias yelled. The team started whacking Sera, Smith, and Jerome with a bunch of sticks.

 **Elias: (CONF.) One thing I could do make Miles less scared of everything is by using dirty sticks we stole from some cave near us! We dared him to do it or we'd take away his ping pong stuff, and he just did it quickly! Nice one dude!**

"Ow ow ow ow ow! STOP! Get off me!" Sera yelled, trying to swat away everyone else.

"Come on! Let's stop and move on! I think this stick has poop on it..." Miles whined, standing in the corner of the clearing.

"Why?!" Kamren cheered, "It's fun!" He started taking pictures of everyone getting whacked, but was punched in the face by Jerome.

"Don't whack me like that or I'll whack you!" Jerome complained, falling to the floor after feeling his bug bite on his foot.

Mira looked mad, "Hey! Don't fuck with Kamren like that unless you wanna get fucked!" she started whacking Jerome even harder.

"HEY! STOP!" Sera yelled, pushing Mira away, "He's a boyfrie...I mean...really good guy! He doesn't deserve it! Which idiot thought this was a good idea?!"

Katrin looked to Elias, "This really was stupid."

Elias sighed, "Okay...but, Miles was the one that gathered the sticks so..." he points to Miles and smiles, "Our real stud's right here!"

Sera moved closer to Miles who was getting even more scared, "Uh...please don't kill me...uh..."

Smith chuckled, "Don't mess with Sera...she dances."

Eventually, Alexandra grabbed Miles and lifted him into the sky, "Come on Kindeeka! We got a challenge to win!" Her team agreed, and they all disappeared.

After a few seconds of silence, Andy arrived, carrying Micah on his shoulder, "Oh...uh...sorry...got lost...and...the other team is well on their way to winning! Let's go!" He then spots Jerome on the floor, moaning from the pain of his bug bite, "Wait...Jerome...a bug bite? Okay...um...water..yes...water! We gotta get to the other side to cure the bite!" He picks Micah and Jerome up, "Let's go girls!" He ran off with the girls following behind.

But, it was already late. Alexandra threw Miles on the ground and grabbed the red flag on the stick, "Yes! We won!" The team started cheering for their win.

"And it's a third win for Fiji Kindeeka! Yep! And Alexandra didn't even bring out her gun yet! Nice!"

Alexandra smiled at Manny's remark, and looked to Mira, who seemed emotionless at her.

 **Mira: (CONF.) Sure Alexandra didn't bring her gun out, but it's still dangerous! She could very well be planning to kill me while I'm sleeping...hmm...maybe I need a bodyguard.**

On the other side, Fiji Mindeeka were upset.

"Man..." Micah said, who finally awoke, "A third loss...so stupid!" He grabs his show and threw it in the ocean.

"You know you need that, right?" Andy asked, healing Jerome's bug bite, which had swollen up so bad that he couldn't walk. Micah scoffed.

Smith grabbed Sera and pulled her to the side. Sera was holding Jerome, who was happy that Sera was helping him, "You know what Sera? I can't do this...this pact we made..."

Sera was shocked, "What?! Why!" she quieted down, "This...it's absurd! I trusted you to help me with this!"

"No! No...you don't understand Sera! You like Jerome a lot more than you think you do! Do you realize how uncomfortable it is to kiss a guy you never thought of as a crush?! I can't...I just...can't...Sera..." Smith looks at Sera, who is looking at the sand, "You like Jerome, and there's no denying it."

Sera continued looking at the floor, trying to comprehend Smith's words.

 **Sera: (CONF.) Oh my...**

As Mindeeka were leaving for their canoes, Smith whispered to Sera, "Lowkey I'll be your ally...I mean, you and Jerome are obviously together, and I'll be there with you, alright?" Sera agrees, "Good...we're on the same page...so I guess we can decide on who to send home."

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Fiji Mindeeka were now sitting around the fire. Manny had come with marshmallows and were ready to give them out.

"Before I announce the votes, let's talk! Fiji Mindeeka have lost 3 times already...why are you guys getting out so much when Fiji Kindeeka has a ranger with a threatening gun?!"

Micah adds in, "Luck, I guess...maybe we're not trying hard enough..."

Manny chuckles, "Well, let's see who's safe...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Smith!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sera!...

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

and Andy! And the last one safe is..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jerome! Sorry Micah, time for ya hungover ass to go home!"

"What?!" Micah yelled, trying to attack Manny, "No! This isn't true! I...I...give me another chance! I swear I can win for us! Please!" Manny threw him into a canoe.

"Sorry...you don't get second chances in the real world or out here! Bye!" Manny waved goodbye and looked to the camera, "Well, only 10 remain! Wow...things are going down quickly! Anyways...see ya next time!"

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading! Review nicely and vote on your favorite in the poll!**


	7. The Plan

**Episode 5 - The Plan**

 **...**

The scene started off right at night at Fiji Kindeeka's mansion. Katrin was continuing to work on her science project, Alexandra was asleep, Elias and Miles were off in a doze as well. The only others that were awake were Kamren and Mira, who were both in Mira's room.

A lamp was open, and Kamren was sitting by the lamp looking at the pictures he's taken so far, "These pics are so nice...it'll make a great yearbook when the show ends!" he then looked over to Mira, who was writing something on a piece of paper, "Um...Mir? What are you doing?"

Mira was sitting up in her bed and looked to Kamren and whispered, "I'm strategizing..."

"What?" Kamren asked, getting onto the bed with Mira, "What are you thinking about?"

"Well...this whole Alexandra thing...she apologized...but the thing is, I can't really trust her on this...what if she's lying and is an evil psychopath herself?"

Kamren came to Alexandra's defense, "Maybe she's just misunderstood! She's a ranger! It's what she does...she just needs to fix her attitude in some places and she'd be a great ally!"

Mira sighs and puts the piece of paper away, "You know what? You do have a point. But..." she shakes her head, "I refuse to trust her. I've come up with a plan to make sure that Alexandra doesn't do anything brash again...it'll protect all of us..." she turns the lights off and lies down to sleep, "If you wanna sleep with me, it'd be nice to have someone warm sleeping with me." She turned away and fell asleep.

"Uh..." Kamren said, but couldn't finish his sentence.

 **Kamren: (CONF.) Mira...she's...getting pretty comfortable with me...letting me sleep with her! Uh...cool...I guess!**

 **...**

It was now the next morning, and everyone was eating breakfast in their respective mansions until Manny had rang a bell to bring them out to the front where he had an important announcement.

"What's going on Manny? You barely ever do this..." Jerome asked, getting moved around by Sera and Smith.

Mira smiled at what Manny was doing. But, Kamren leaned in close to her, "Wait, what's going on? Do you have something to do with this?"

"Maybe..." Mira quietly mumbled. She looked to Manny, who was pushing out a large wheelbarrow.

"Alright guys! A certain contestant on the show has informed me of a lot of issues going on in their team, and has asked for me to take action! And, in order to make sure the favor is pulled through and to ensure the safety of everyone...everyone must turn in every accessory, gadget, or little thing into this wheelbarrow so I can hide way as safekeeping! You'll get your things back at the end of the season! Alright, turn them in!"

Everyone was shocked.

"Wait, what?!" Alexandra complained, she looked to Mira, who was turning in her phone.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) I...I thought she trusted me! Urrg! She hasn't forgiven me, hasn't she?!**

Smith turned in her phone, "Goodbye music...I'll see you later..." she then puts away Sera and Jerome's things and helps the two over to the beach.

Kamren had turned in his camera and worriedly ran up to Mira, who was walking over to a bench on the beach, "Mira! Are you serious?! This was your plan?! Take away my proud and joy?!" he started groaning, "Mira oh my..."

Mira looked to Kamren, "Listen...I'm just doing what I feel like I need to do to make sure..." she's then interrupted.

"To oppress everyone! To make you get to the top on your own?! Do you realize how dumb this idea is?!" Kamren yelled, some people were surprised by his remarks.

Mira was mad, "It's not dumb, it's strategy. I can't force Alexandra to turn her gun in by herself or she'll get suspicious that I'm still targeting her. Suck it up! Your camera isn't your lifeline!"

"But it IS my lifeline! Mira! I can't believe you!" Kamren yelled.

Mira finally turned back to Kamren, "Then don't talk to me. I thought we were allies and friends, but the fact that you can't trust my instincts hurts me. You either agree with me or not, and decide what you want to do." she starts walking away.

With no idea what to do, Kamren runs up to Mira to apologize.

 **Kamren: (CONF.) *sighs* I just don't even know what I'm doing here...Mira is just...she's so confusing...**

The camera soon went to Alexandra, Elias, and Miles. They were sitting on a bench near Kamren and Mira.

Miles leaned in close to Alexandra, "Hey um...are you okay?"

Alexandra sighs, "Nope...I guess Mira still has hard feelings towards me..."

Elias frowned, "Well then ignore her...just slay the rest of the show. We're your allies, we'll protect you when you need someone, forget about it. And if we do lose, we can easily eliminate Mira and Kamren can go down with her. Easy plan."

Alexandra shakes it off, "I can't. I need to make Mira like me...I can't leave this show with Mira hating me. But she took away my fucking gun away! My...the thing that I need the most to protect everyone from evil! And she took it!"

"Uh...well Alexandra...that gun is pretty dangerous and well..." Miles quietly said. Alexandra glared at him but he looked away quickly.

Elias chuckled, "So Alexandra, how are we gonna get that gun back?"

"I don't know! I could ask someone to get it but..." Alexandra then eyed Katrin bringing in some food for her team, "Wait! Katrin! Come here please! I need you here!"

Katrin, despite not wanting to sit with anybody, went over and sat next to Elias, "What do you guys need?"

"Um...do you want to ally with us? Me, Elias, and Miles? I...I get that maybe you hate me for everything I've done but...I get it...I...no forget it..I" Alexandra sipped a drink.

Katrin nodded, "Yeah...I never really wanted to join you anyways..."

"What?" Elias asked, "But you'll be a part of a 4 person alliance! A big one!"

"Yeah but I prefer to just choose who I want to send home then join others. I want to give you a fair chance...which is why I voted for AJ instead of you when we lost that challenge!"

Alexandra smiles, "Oh thank you so much Katrin! I...it means so much! Thank you!"

Katrin smiles and starts to walk off, "You're very much welcome." She soon went back into her mansion, but didn't realize that Mira was listening in onto Katrin's conversation with Alexandra's alliance.

 **...**

The camera went onto Fiji Mindeeka now, who were on the beach. Smith was playing around with the sand with a stick. She looked extremely bored.

 **Smith: (CONF.) I don't think I can take this. No music that I want! I...I can't deal with this! Which idiot thought that taking away our stuff was a good idea?!**

She then turned around to see Sera and Jerome talking, walking, and laughing to Smith, "Hey look! Relationship goals right there! Yes please bitch!" she then started laughing out loud, seeming to annoy the two.

Sera sat Jerome on the floor and slapped Smith's shoulder. She whispered out loud, "Shut up!" Smith laughed.

Jerome chuckled at the two, "You two seem close."

Smith turns to Jerome, "Basically! Girl friends!" She hi-fives Sera, "Just allies!"

Sera looked to Smith a bit surprised, "Uh...don't forget Jerome in this!"

Jerome chuckled, "Sera...I didn't know you two were allied?"

Sera laughed, "Yeah...sorry...I...you're with us I guess..." Jerome smiled.

 **Jerome: (CONF.) I get that Smith and Sera are close girl friends but...I don't know...I kinda feel jealous that they're closer than me...urrg...what can I do to make Sera get more closer to me than with Smith?!**

The camera moved to an empty part of the beach to where Andy was on his phone, arguing with his dad.

"Dad! Just stop fucking calling me and texting me! Just stop it! You're telling me to make friends but you're literally on my ass with me so how can I focus on making friends?! Stop forcing me to..." Andy started walking around the beach, kicking the water that went into the shore. At one point, he grabbed his phone and threw it into the ocean. He watched the phone rise up and down with the tide, and then watched it disappear.

 **Andy: (CONF.) I had to keep my phone when Manny told everyone to give our accessories to him. My dad wanted to call me and tell me that apparently, he's decided to apply me into a military school because I'm not doing 'shit' on this show! And I'm done with it! The phone...it's gone now...from now on...I'm getting to the end of this on my own without my dad on my back!**

 **...**

The teams were now on a different island called the 'Cooking Island.' The canoe rides were pretty calm because of the nice, warm weather. Manny soon came about with 2 mini kitchens.

"Alright. Today's challenge is simple...a cooking challenge! This island in Melanesia is lush and full of animals and plants to cook something up! Maybe it's a bit hard to make something good, but I trust that you guys can make something good! I'm giving teams exactly one hour to make something good for me! I will judge and the winners will the best tasting dishes! GO!"

 **...**

Fiji Mindeeka were the first ones to make it into the forest. Jerome had decided that because of his swollen foot he would have to stay at the mini kitchen and wait for the rest of his team to bring in food. He waved the girls goodbye and they soon ran off with Andy.

"Okay, so what kinds of food can we find here to make?" Andy asked.

Smith looked down and picked up some leaves, "We could make off with some salad or something! Pretty simple! What do you say ally?" Sera looked a bit shocked at Smith just calling her an ally, and she looked to Andy who seemed a bit uneasy.

 **Sera: (CONF.) Smith can't just say that I'm her ally to anyone! Especially Andy who isn't even in an alliance!**

 **Andy: (CONF.) So if Sera is allied with Smith... then that means Jerome is with them as well! Man, all this time I've wasted on compromising with my dad hasn't let me work out a strategy! Damn it!**

The three kids part of Fiji Mindeeka went around the island, searching for plants to create a salad bonanza. But, they faced many trials. Sera had to climb a high tree to reach very high, large tree leaves. As she slid down the tree, she slipped and fell on her back, leaving her in pain. Andy tried to find leaves in bush, but soon realized that he found poison ivy and his skin started to rush. Also, Smith tried to look for some sauce to make the salad taste better, but she got bitten by some spider and a part of her right arm had swollen up.

As they were heading back to Jerome and the mini kitchen, Smith remarked, "The things we do to stay on this show! I swear, sometimes it's crazy!" She laughed and started running back.

"Hey Sera, I gotta ask you something..." Andy started, leaning in close to Sera's ear, "Are you in an alliance with Jerome and Smith? 'Cause if so...I don't really...you know, feel comfortable with it..."

"Uh..uh...um..." Sera stuttered, not knowing what to say, "Bye! Uh...can't talk right now! Got a challenge to win! Um, bye!" she ran off, leaving Andy in confusion.

 **...**

The cameras now moved onto Fiji Kindeeka, who were pacing around a part of the forest. They honestly had no idea what to do, cook, or make. They were just sitting about.

"Guys, what are we going to get? It's so nasty out in this forest...the lighting here is so bad..." Miles was scared out by the sounds of bugs and rustling of the trees, "Anyone?"

"We're thinking Miles! How about you leave the group to find out what we could get? Dude, just calm down!" Elias rolled his eyes and looked to Alexandra, who was looking at Mira. ELias whispered loudly to Alexandra, "Come on girl! You're a ranger! Stop focusing on someone who doesn't wanna make up with you and help us win the challenge!"

Alexandra sighs, "My mind is literally moving in between trying to make up with Mira and the challenge..it's too hard! Urrg!"

Elias sighs.

 **Elias: (CONF.) Even though we've won 3 times this season, we literally have the blandest team ever! Mira hates Alexandra, and me, Miles, and Kamren are on an alliance with either one of them! And Katrin...well, she's all over the place with it, really.**

Kamren was looking bored, then turned to Mira, who was glaring at Katrin, "Mira..please don't hold grudges against Katrin...she's done nothing to you."

"No, she voted to send home AJ instead of Alexandra when she needed too!" Mira loudly whispered, "I'm holding onto grudges! I can't trust anyone here!" she sighs and puts her hands on her face, "Kamren...please be with me every step I go..."

Kamren thought for a second, "Of course...I'm like...your best friend on the island, right?" Mira smiles and thanks him.

 **Mira: (CONF.) At least I have someone like Kamren who is with me on this...phew...**

 **Kamren: (CONF.) I really want Mira and Alexandra to make up..really...but how do I go about withy this? Mira is so hard-headed I swear...I'll make a plan. And hopefully they make up.**

Katrin was now leaving the area, "Guys! Look what I found!" Everyone went over to look and were shocked at what they saw.

There were these little bugs underneath large stones on the ground, "We could make a bug supreme or something! We need to at least try!" Katrin yelled, "But I'm not picking it up. Who will?"

"Good plan..." Alexandra started, "Hey Mira, wanna help me get the bugs?"

Mira looked disgusted, "Those bugs look nasty...no way." Alexandra frowned at Mira's response.

Elias chuckled, "Hey! How about we get little 'ole Miles to do it for us! Won't be that bad, right?" He pushed Miles on top of the bugs, "Come on dude! You can do this!"

"Uh...uurg..." Miles moaned to himself. He stared at the bugs that were crawling on the floor. He started picking them up, but they immediately started running away, "Wait!" Miles yelled, and grabbed them all. Out of fear, he threw the bugs at Alexandra, who caught them.

"Come on! We better hurry up and finish! We already wasted so much time doing nothing!" Alexandra yelled, and they all left as well.

 **...**

The teams were quickly finishing up their foods. Manny announced that there was about 10 minutes left, and that they'd better hurry up or they'd be in big trouble.

"Come on guys! Hurry up with this! It's gotta be perfect!" Alexandra yelled, frying some caterpillars. She looked to Miles, who seemed afraid of the beetles he had to squash, "Miles! You gotta help us with this! Don't let your squeamish ways get in the way of the competition!"

Miles sighed, "Oh...Alexandra I don't think I can..."

"Yes you can! Everyone else can so you can too!" Alexandra looked to Mira, who seemed to be listening in on her, "Just do it, please!"

Miles sighs again and goes along with it, making Alexandra happy.

Jerome seemed to be doing a very good job at making a salad. After finishing it, he fed Sera it, "Is it good, or not?"

Sera chuckles, "It's pretty good actually! Who taught you?"

"Oh, my mom! She told me that whenever I got a girl, I gotta make her some good salad! And she even taught me special tricks to make a girl happy!" he winks at Sera, making her blush.

 **Sera: (CONF.) Uh...this thing with Jerome...crap, why am I prolonging this so much?! This is just so...DUMB!**

 **...**

"Okay teams! Time to judge your food! They better be good! Let's start with Fiji Mindeeka! Bring your stuff up here!"

Andy handed the salad, "A lovely salad for a lovely host!"

Manny laughs, "Well thank you! Nice to know you guys care so much!" he takes a bite of it, "Wow! Pretty good! Always love a good salad! What kind of sauce did you use?"

Smith shrugged, "Don't know...I think it was honey from some beehive..." she pointed at her arm, which was filled with stings, "Yeah...I'm pretty adventurous!" Everyone looked shocked.

"Wow Smith...anyways! Fiji Kindeeka! Let's see what we got!" Manny's eyes went big after seeing the dishes that Kindeeka gave.

Katrin chuckled, "Not tasty but...we tried!"

Manny, despite being reactant to eat it, he took a bite out of it, immediately spitting the bugs out, "What the hell man?! What were you thinking? Killing me?!"

Elias chuckled, "Maybe."

Manny got up angrily, "No! I...this is disgusting! No! Guess what?! Fiji Mindeeka win!"

The team cheers out loudly for finally winning something, and run off to the canoes. Meanwhile, Fiji Kindeeka wallow in sadness for losing.

 **...**

Elimination was drawing near, and Fiji Kindeeka still were going around, trying to figure out what to do.

Inside the mansion, Alexandra, Miles, and Elias were eating dinner.

"So...who do we send home?" Miles asks, "It's kinda hard since no one really deserves to go."

"Well," Elias starts, "I wouldn't say that." He laughs and gets hit in the shoulder by Alexandra.

"Come on guys! This isn't easy! I wanna make things up with Mira so we can't take her out!" Alexandra looked out the window, watching Mira, Kamren, and Katrin talking.

Miles soon gets up, "Come on...we better head to the others to go to elimination..." The other 2 agree and they go outside to Mira, Katrin, and Kamren to head to elimination.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Manny walked up to the team holding up 5 marshmallows, "So Kindeeka...a second loss! Better not lose some more! I mean, there's so much going on in your team that it's hard to keep up! Anyways, I gotta say, the person going home is...well...kinda surprising...but still! Let's make it dramatic! Time to see who's safe! The first person is...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mira!..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elias! And Miles!..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

and Kamren! So, the person that is still safe is...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

Alexandra! Yep! That's how it went down! Katrin, time to head back home to wherever you live!"

Katrin looked extremely surprised and looked down. But, she moved on and jumped onto a canoe and started sailing away. But, before she could leave, she turned around to Kamren, "Hey Kamren!"

Kamren turned bright red at her calling him, "Huh? What?!"

"I heard you in the confessional...smart strategy...even though it hurt me...good one..." Katrin then sailed away, and the camera disappeared.

 **...**

 **How weird was the elimination to you guys? Interested in learning what Katrin meant? It was a weird strategy but...**

 **This might be asking for too much but...could you pitch in challenge ideas? I really have no idea what to do, so help is greatly appreciated!**

 **Anyways, do you guys feel like even though it's only been 5 episodes that you've had so much information thrown at you? This Alexandra vs. Mira thing has really put a lot of stress on me and I'm slowly but surely figuring things out with them.**

 **Thanks for reading and make sure to vote on the poll and comment on what you thought nicely!**


	8. Some People You Can't Trust

**Episode 6 - Some People Need To Know Their Place**

 **Sorry, but this chapter will be pretty short compared to the others...it's a filler one really with just a few revelations... :(**

 **...**

It was nighttime now and Fiji Kindeeka had finally went back to their mansion and were getting ready to sleep.

Mira and Kamren were both in Mira's room again. They decided to start sleeping together.

"Kamren...I'm really pissed off right now...and I want you know why..." Mira asked, combing her hair.

"Uh...that's kinda obvious since you're telling me...go on," Kamren asked.

Mira throws the comb at the wall, making Kamren flinch, "I fucking told you to vote off Alexandra to just get rid of her...but no! Katrin is gone! Someone who could've easily been an ally for us! What the fuck happened?!"

Kamren got up, "Calm down Mira! Listen! With the team in an odd number, we are at a disadvantage! This could be a great way to make up with Alexandra! Then the two alliances can converge and it'll be a 5-person alliance! We'll be unstoppable against Fiji Mindeeka!"

Mira made a face and got up as well, "Wait...are...were you the reasoning why Katrin went home and not Alexandra?! I told you to go off to Elias and Miles to vote her off! I am...disgusted! What did you tell them?!"

"I...I..uh...I...ohmy I can't explain..it's just..." Kamren was at a loss for words.

Mira pushed Kamren and went to sleep in a moody way and turned the lights off. Even though Kamren wanted to talk more, he couldn't, so he just went to bed, facing away from Mira.

 **Mira: (CONF.) Okay, let me admit something...Mira was making me and Katrin vote out Alexandra. But, I want the two to make up and make an alliance! She'd be a great ally but Mira is so stubborn that she doesn't realize it yet! So, when Mira told me to convince Elias and Miles to join us, of course I knew they wouldn't and the votes would've been a tie, which is too annoying! So, I convinced Alexandra, Elias, and Miles to vote out Katrin with me so Alexandra would have more time to apologize to Mira! And yeah Mira is mad, but it'll work out! Eventually!**

The scene moved to an outhouse near Manny's small cabin. Miles was secretly moving in to the outhouse. Once he reached there, he quietly opened the door that wasn't locked and shut the door behind him. He saw the wheel barrow immediately and started pushing the accessories put in there, searching for an object.

 **Miles: (CONF.) This was such a dumb idea! Alexandra forced me to sneak into the outhouse and find her gun! Like...she needs it! Urrg...but, I'm her ally, and I wanna help her through everything.**

Eventually, he found it, but heard the door creaking, "Shit!" he said quietly and went for the window. With all his strength, he opened a window and fell out of it, "OW!" he yelled, but didn't let it bother him and ran away.

Manny soon came in butt naked and started searching around the room for the noise, "Hmm..." he then shrugs and leaves.

The camera is now back on Alexandra, Miles, and Elias, who were looking at Alexandra's gun, that Miles stole.

"Wow...thanks...so much...you don't know what it means to me!" Alexandra cheers and hugs Miles, "Now I can fight evil with justice!"

Elias chuckled, "That sounds so cheesy...but you know, it's your life I guess...do what you want."

Miles sighs, "Alexandra...this isn't a good idea, you know? Getting the gun behind Manny AND Mira's back? You already told us she probably made us give up our stuff, but getting it back? Not exactly what I prefer but..."

"But I need it back, I need it so badly...it's important, what if someone tries to kill us?" Alexandra asks.

"Um, I doubt that anyone here wants to kill anyone. The only one that could kill us is you Alexandra...with that gun?!" Elias smirked.

Alexandra seemed mad, "So are you on Miles's side? The wrong one?" Miles gasped at what Alexandra said.

"I'm not on anyone's side! Just stating my opinion! Means nothing!" Elias said, "Just saying...if you take that gun out Mira will probably just kill you instead of try to vote you out...just saying, but if you wanna keep making up with her and keep hiding that gun, go ahead!"

Alexandra throws her hands in the air and yawns, "Oh my...Elias, why bring that up?!"

"What? Mad about it?" he asks.

"Yes! I...what do I do? What Kamren did was smart, but how will she react to knowing that Katrin is gone and I'm not?"

Elias' eyes got big from realization, "True!" but, he gets up and starts to leave, "Have fun figuring that out! I'm beat! Night!" Elias then leaves, leaving Alexandra and Miles to themselves.

"Miles, do you like me?" Alexandra ask, quietly, holding her gun.

Miles smiles and rubs her back, "Of course, you're cool with that gun, even though it scares me to death!" They both laugh, then say goodnight to each other and go to bed.

 **...**

It was now a new morning and both teams were now outside after eating a good breakfast.

On Fiji Mindeeka's side, Andy was talking with Jerome, Sera, and Smith.

"Guys...do y'all feel like this show is just going by so quickly?" Andy starts putting in his septum piercing. The other 3 look a bit uncomfortable at Andy picking around with his nose to put his piercing in.

"I completely agree," Smith answers, "But, if you make the most of the time on the island, it'll be a great experience, whether you win or not!"

Jerome looks surprised, "Is that your way of thinking, Smith? Honestly, I would want to win...but..." he looks to Sera, who is blushing. He smiles at her response.

Smith looks surprised, "Really? Is that YOUR way of thinking, Jerome?" Jerome looks a bit offended, but shakes it off and whispers cute things to Sera.

 **Smith: (CONF.) Not feeling Jerome's ideas of this show...I really don't understand it...urrg...**

 **...**

The teams had finally made it to an island called the 'Scavenger Hunt' Island. The canoe ride was fine.

Manny walked up to the teams, "Okay guys! For today's challenge, I shall give you three clues that will tell you where on this small island I am hiding something! It's a basic scavenger hunt really!" He then hands out the clues out to everyone, "You guys ready to go?"

Jerome, whose feet were fine and ready to move, said, "Let's do this!" The team cheers out loudly.

Mira holds up the clues, "Whoah..." Alexandra tried to get close to Mira, but she swiped the clues away, leaving Alexandra offended.

"GO!" Manny yelled, forcing the teams to run into the forest to do the scavenger hunt.

 **...**

 **(Fiji Mindeeka)**

The team was running extremely fast into the forest to find their things.

"What's the first thing?" Smith asked, looking around.

Jerome looked at the clues, "It says to find some kind of exotic fruit at the top of a tall tree...everyone look up!" They all looked up, and tried to find a tree that was the tallest out of the bunch.

Andy had found it and started running towards it, "I found it! It's got really colorful leaves on it, not far from where we are right now, come on!" The team followed, and without no problem, they had found the tree no problem.

"Oh...I'll do it!" Smith yelled, and put her foot in. But, she was stopped by Jerome, "What?"

Jerome started climbing, "Let me do this! I'm strong enough to get these exotic fruits!"

Smith chuckled and whispered to Sera, "Attention seeking if I say so myself." Sera shook her head but started laughing as well.

 **Jerome: (CONF.) Maybe showing good-looking and strong I am will make Sera fall for me more than I already have!**

Jerome started sliding down the tree with some blue fruit, "Got it! Come on! Let's go!" They soon left.

"What's next?" Sera asked.

Jerome read it, "Uh...we gotta find some fish by the beach...uurg, but we in the forest! It'll be too far!"

Andy had an idea, "Hey, okay, so when my dad makes me go to training camps and stuff, so I can carry really heavy things...do y'all wanna jump on my back and run over to the beach to get the fish?"

"You sure? Don't wanna hurt you..." Sera asked.

Smith then jumped on Andy's back, "Come on guys, it'll be fun! Andy's been trained for this, we'll be good!" Despite being reluctant, Jerome and Sera jumped on top of his back and Andy started running as he could to the beach with 3 people on his back. But, when Andy passed a wide circle of the forest, he had no idea that he just sneaked past Fiji Kindeeka searching for their clues.

 **(Fiji Kindeeka)**

"Where is that stupid...grr! Where can you find a good beehive when you need it!" Mira asked.

Elias was at some other tree, "I'm pretty sure you don't find beehives under a rock...check the higher trees!" Elias pointed to one that seemed pretty tall, "But I'm not going up there for sure!"

Mira moved over there, brushing off Alexandra's attempts to talk to her. Kamren went up to Alexandra, "Hey, don't worry. If you try to help her, maybe she'll be more open to you!" Alexandra nodded and headed to where Mira was going.

"Hey, I think I see that beehive! Yes!" Mira started climbing, but instantly fell down on her back, "Ouch! We need someone strong!" she then turned to Alexandra, who was smiling behind her, "Oh...yeah...go ahead." Mira backs up.

"Thanks!" Alexandra says, finishing up a macaroon she was eating. After finishing it, she threw herself at the tree and started climbing up fast, shocking nobody at her strength. She found the beehive, and with ease, she threw it down at the ground, accidentally causing the bees to escape the hive and start attacking Fiji Kindeeka.

"AHH!" They all screamed. Alexandra dropped down from the tree in fear, trying to swat away the bees, only to get stung herself.

"What do we do?!" Miles screams, trying his best to keep himself covered.

"Just run!" Kamren screamed, and Kindeeka then ran away. They had run far off deeper into the forest, and got a bit lost.

Now, the bees had disappeared but the marks that they left on them remained. Bee stings covered almost every part of Kindeeka's bodies.

Miles was crying, "This is disgusting! I'm so itchy! AHH!"

Kamren, Elias, Mira, and Alexandra were moaning at the pain of the stings as well.

But, Mira popped up and pushed Alexandra, "I bet you purposely did this to throw the challenge and eliminate me for my meanness! Huh? I bet you did this!"

"What?!" Alexandra answered back, a bit mad and sad, "It was an accident! I wasn't holding onto the beehive well and I dropped it~! And guess what? I got stung too!" Alexandra points at her hands and legs.

Mira scoffs, "I don't care! I fucking hate you! I can't fucking believe that Kamren eliminated Katrin just so you could have time to make up with me! Well guess what?! I don't, so leave me the fuck alone!" She starts walking off, but is shocked after a loud megaphone is heard.

"The challenge is over guys! Kindeeka, because of you guys wasting so much time, Fiji Mindeeka wins!" Manny yelled. Despite this, Mira kept walking on, with her team behind her.

 **...**

The teams had made it back to the main island and were awaiting Manny's instructions.

"Today was a bit short, what happened Fiji Kindeeka?" Manny asked, looking at his computer with his earphones in.

"Manny..what?" Miles asked, "What are you doing?"

Manny shook him off, "Shush! Looking at something...Kindeeka? Got a response?{"

Mira glared at Alexandra, "Accidents happen...you know, the typical..."

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) This thing with Mira is not working! I need to confront her myself before anything else happens to me! Urrg!**

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Kindeeka were now having a seat, waiting for elimination. Manny had arrived with his earphones in his computer, looking and listening to something. Finally, he puts them down, "Okay...um...well, I really don't wanna do this...but let me say something...I don't like it when I put down the rules and people don't follow...so I'm personally eliminating somebody...

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miles! How dare you sneak into the outhouse and steal whatever you stole!" Manny grabs Miles and throws him into the canoe,which starts sailing off.

"Alexandra! Elias!" Miles screamed, scared, "What's happening to me?!"

"Fuck...Miles! No! Don't!" Alexandra tried to say something else, but Miles had already disappeared.

The team soon left, leaving Manny to go to his cabin as well.

 **Mira: (CONF.) Wait...what was Miles stealing...hmm? Perhaps a gun...owned by** **Alexandra?! Haha! I swear, I can't trust that bitch for one second!**

 **...**

 **Sorry for the extremely lame chapter, there isn't much in this one, but hopefully it'll get better as the merge approaches.**

 **Anyways, please submit more challenge ideas, vote on the poll, and lead a nice review, thanks for reading!**


	9. To The Top

**Episode 7 - To The Top**

 **...**

The sun was setting, and the teams were preparing themselves to go to bed in their respective mansions. On Fiji Mindeeka's side, all 4 members of the team were having a nice conversation at dinner, being served by butlers for winning the last challenge.

Andy sipped some tea, "So guys, what do you think about...um...uh.."

Jerome looked curious, "What?" Andy seemed embarrassed.

 **Andy: (CONF.) I honestly have no connection to this team at all...they're just so...caught up with each other it's so...weird for me to be against an alliance of 3 like Smith implied...what do I do?**

Sera and Smith came in and took seats near the boys and started eating. A whole conversation about dancing fails started to go on.

"One time, I remember I was at my dad's theater and I fell off the stage! I literally started crying and ran off! But, my sister, who I'm really close to, helped me cope with the failure and I feel so much more happier with my dancing!" Sera smiled. Jerome hugged her, and she seemed uncomfortable at first, but then went along with it.

Smith chuckled and started playing around with her food, eventually, she decided to leave as well, "Alright guys...kinda sleepy now...going to bed! Night!" She soon left.

"Night!" Sera yelled and laid down on the floor, but Jerome got up and followed Smith, "Wait Jerome! Where ya going!"

"Huh? Oh just getting something from my room," Jerome said, leaving.

Now they camera moved over to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Smith was walking quietly through the halls, but soon heard someone yell, "Yo Smith!" A bit scared, Smith turns around anyways.

"Huh?" Smith asks, curious as to why Jerome was following her, "What's going on?"

Jerome got close up to Smith, "I need to let you into something...I don't like the fact that you're getting closer to Sera than I am...and I'm simply asking you to back off!"

Smith looked shocked and laughed, "Wait...what? You think that I'm getting too close with your technical girlfriend? Ha...well you're wrong! We're just good buddies! And besides, I'm allied with her and you! What's the deal? Jealous?!"

"Yes I am! I don't get how I've known Sera longer yet you've made it an effort to whisper things to her that make her laugh! And it makes me uncomfortable!" Jerome pointed his finger at Smith, "I don't appreciate what you're doing here and I'm telling you to back off!"

"Excuse me?! No! I'm not backing out of an alliance with someone I'm already friends with! Stop being so jealous and insecure about your unbalanced relationship with Sera and just get with it!" Sera started going off to her room in anger.

Jerome was confused, "What's that supposed to mean?!" But, he was too late and Smith shut her door.

 **Smith: (CONF.) I can't believe it! Jerome doesn't trust me with a girl that doesn't even like him! Gosh so insecure and jealous!**

 **Jerome: (CONF.) Smith better back off from getting closer to Sera, or she'll be paying for it!**

 **...**

It was nighttime now and the contestants were finally either sleeping or with each other in different rooms. Mira was tired from the events of the last challenge and fell asleep with Kamren, who was still unable to convince Mira to make up with Alexandra. Jerome also fell asleep, giving a kid to Sera before she went to sleep too.

But, 4 people that weren't asleep were Alexandra, Elias, Andy, and Smith.

The first 2 you saw were Alexandra and Elias, who were in Alexandra's room, staring at the gun that Miles snuck back in but was eliminated because of it. Now, the two had to decide what to downing it.

"What done so with this?" Alexandra starts, "I feel so guilty for being related to Miles's elimination... should I give it back to Manny and promise to not get it again?"

Elias shook his head, "I really don't think so. Manny might kick you off the show I mean... think about it. Do you think that Manny would assume that Miles went to get something in the outhouse for himself only? Like Manny wouldn't assume that me and you were a part of Miles's sneaking around? Of course not! He's not dumb! In my opinion, you should keep it."

"But, if I do give it back, maybe Manny will give me some reward or some bonus!" Alexandra adds in.

A few seconds pass until Elias starts laughing out loud, "Are you serious?! Considering all the trouble you've been going through on this show?! I'm pretty sure Manny's pushing you into some mental pain or something, not sure but... I'm tired... going to sleep... night." Elias gets up from the floor and leaves Alexandra's room, shutting the door behind him.

 **Elias: (CONF.) Now that the alliance has dropped to me and Alexandra, it could easily mean a tiebreaker in votes if we lose the next challenge again! Kamren is technically on our side as well... since he wants the girls to make up, so maybe if Mira pushes him too much he will finally vote against Mira and she'll finally go home! *sighs* Then this stupid beef that started out of nothing will finally end...YES!**

The camera went to Smith's room, where she was making origami with paper she found in a desk in her room. She seemed a bit tired but it didn't stop her from doing something she actually found interesting.

Soon, she heard a knock at her door so she went up to greet whoever was there and noticed it was Andy, who was sweaty and tired, "Andy! What... what happened? Why are you so sweaty and tired?!"

Andy came into Smith's room without asking and laid on her bed as well, making Smith roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on dude, spill it. What's going on?" Smith asked again.

Andy finally lets it out, "I want to create an alliance with you..."

Smith was surprised, "Really? Why? You already realize that I'm in one, right? With Jerome and Sera?"

"Yeah yeah...I know... but, it's pretty obvious to tell that Jerome doesn't like you, and considering the fact that I have no alliances here, I want to ally with you... betray your old one and join me... it'll save the drama you have with Jerome... come on."

Smith thought for a second, "True... it'd feel good to help someone who has nothing going in to the final 8 so... sure but... what can I get out of it?"

Andy chuckled and pulled something out of his pockets. He showed that it was Smith's phone with earphones plugged in and wrapped around the phone, "I'll do anything to make it far...and this is what I did for you."

"Huh... oh...I...oh my... what?!" Smith cheers out loudly, grabbing her phone and being quieted down by Andy, "How... how..how did you get this?!" she whispered out loud.

"Well... let's say that Manny was out with producers on another island making the challenge for tomorrow which gave me enough time to hack into the security camera system so I could get your phone without any cameras looking at me... and by the way, my dad taught me how to hack if I ever was in the military..just a quick trivia crack." Andy started laughing, making Smith laugh as well.

Smith started laughing and gave Andy a big hug, "I don't care about all that you did! I'm in with you Andy dude!" Andy smiled then left Smith's room, letting her finally listen to her type of music in peace and quiet.

 **...**

It was the next morning and the final 8 were pretty much doing what they usually do. They had all finished breakfast and started going about their day until about noon, when Manny decided to gather them all up before they would start the challenge.

"Okay, now, it has come to my attention that apparently a certain someone seems to be doing their best to make someone else go home, so I've decided for a big switch up...a team change!" Manny grabbed a clipboard from an intern.

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed, shocked. But, Alexandra looked to Mira, who wasn't shocked at all, she was actually smirking.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) I can't believe this... Mira must've had something to do with this she... she's got too much power over how she treats this game! First she makes us turn our things in then now she asks for a team change! Ahhh!**

 **Mira: (CONF.) After hearing the reason for Miles's elimination, I knew for a fact that Alexandra made Miles do that. Come on, would Miles actually have done that?! So, I'm just going to leave my team and avoid the drama now... a new leaf with new people!**

"So...Mira and Smith, switch teams! Yep! There we got it!" Manny then threw the clipboard away in annoyance that he had to do this.

Mira strutted over to Fiji Mindeeka, her new team, but was stopped by Kamren, who was surprised by the change, "Wait... Mira... did you have something to do with this?" But, Mira didn't respond and flipped her hair while passing Smith, who was looking worriedly at Any, her new ally.

 **Kamren: (CONF.) I can't believe this... Mira she... she told Manny to switch the teams up but didn't think about me with this...huh...I...I've been betrayed...and the worst part is... I still have feelings for her.**

 **Mira: (CONF.) Kamren wants me to make up with Alexandra but I refuse to! Anyways, I know that Kamren would ally with Alexandra and Elias in an instant if I went too far, so switching teams now is my best chance at making the merge, where I'll really get nitty and gritty!**

"Now that the teams have been switched around, it's time to canoe over to 'Rock Climbing' Island!" Manny motioned to an island near them, and set his eyes there.

 **...**

The teams were now at the island where their next challenge would be at. They eyed a large mountain with various crevices, sides, and holes in it. On the floor were large ropes with belts on it, probably to attach each other to it.

"Okay um... it's a simple challenge you know, climbing to the top of the mountain... takes teamwork... something you guys have been lacking for some time now! First team that gets to the top first wins! Ready...GO!" and the teams ran off to a rope to get ready to climb the mountain.

 **...**

The camera was on Fiji Mindeeka right now. They tried to untangle the rope to make it easier to find where they can belt themselves in, but had some trouble with it.

"Um...okay here...just put that under here and then we could...yeah yeah right there..." Sera told to Mira, who was working harder than she has had this entire season. Soon, after finishing her section of the rope, Mira buckled herself in and went off to help some other part of the team.

"Who needs help?!" Mira cheered, going over to Jerome, who accidentally got tangled up in the rope mess. She helped him, then noticed that her team was already set, "Okay...so how are we gonna climb up the mountain without falling down?"

Andy had an idea. He got a large pike and set it on the end of the rope and threw it into the air, making it hit the top of the mountain, "Aha! Got it! Alright, we're good to climb...and Mira...make sure you'll be alright, you're at the end and no one will be there to protect you if you fall."

Mira nods, "Got it!" she looked over to her past team, eyeing their arguments, "Okay! Let's go Andy! You're at the front!" Andy nods and stars climbing the mountain, with Sera, Jerome, and Mira following behind.

Now Fiji Kindeeka was the main attention now, and the cameras panned at Smith arguing with Alexandra on how to do the challenge.

"Could I please try and win this challenge for us?! Please?! It'll be a new experience I can try for fun!" Smith bargained.

Alexandra sighed and shook her head, "No Smith! This is literally a challenge we have to win! I've done this before to combat evil before, and I could give the team a win and save us from elimination!"

"But..." Smith started. But, Alexandra decided to interrupt.

"You know what Smith? Go ahead. Go ahead and do this challenge that I'm already good at! And let's see how it goes! If we lose...we all know what'll happen to you!" Alexandra then goes off to buckle her belt to start climbing.

Smith cheered, "Yes!" and headed off to the front to get ready to climb the mountain.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) I really wanted to lead today's challenge since Mira isn't here to cause any troubles, but Smith has a completely different way viewing the challenge! She thinks it's fun but at the same time it's dangerous! But, I don't want to cause any drama especially with a new team** **member - which could mean a new alliance member.**

Fiji Kindeeka finally began climbing up the mountain, only to realize that Fiji Mindeeka were almost hallway up there.

"Come on Mindeeka! Pull through!" Sera yelled, encouraging Andy, who was still climbing fast.

 **Andy: (CONF.) Back at military camp, I always found rock climbing fun, and it's really coming in handy right now!**

Andy kept moving up, not having any problem moving past the crevices that were inside the volcano. But, he seemed to be the only one doing work since Sera was tired, Jerome tried but couldn't get close to the mountain to do anything, and Mira's belt was letting loose, almost about to fall.

"Um...guys? I think...I...uh..AHH!" Mira screamed, her belt letting go and her falling down, only to be holding onto a ledge that poked out of the side of the mountain, "AHH! HELP ME! I'M GONNA FALL!"

Her team turned around at the shock of it, "Mira! Oh no!" Sera screamed, "What are we supposed to do?! Andy?!"

"I...I don't know! Jerome do you think you can..." Andy yelled.

Jerome started tousling around in his belt, "No! I don't even know her?!"

Mira was annoyed and mad at Jerome, "Seriously? Someone help!"

Fiji Kindeeka were almost as close to Fiji Mindeeka and had noticed the situation at hand.

"Look at Mira! Hanging off a ledge!" Elias yelled, "Damn!"

Smith was surprised, but kept moving on, "Can't let that affect us!" She son got up to level wight the other team, "What's up guys? Ready to lose?!"

"Smith! Be nice and help us! Mira might die!" Sera complained.

Kamren scoffed and mumbled, "Wouldn't mind that honestly."

Alexandra watched Mira struggle, then, with her strength, unbuckled herself from the rope and threw herself at Mira, grabbing her and grabbing Fiji Mindeeka's rope, "Okay! She's alright! Bring her up!" And with that signal, Andy started climbing up more.

"But not us!" Smith yelled. Because of the movements that Alexandra made, Smith lost control and let go of the mountain and her team started sliding down the mountain.

After a few more movings, Andy reached the top and pulled Sera, Jerome, Mira, and Alexandra up.

"Thank you so much!" Mira screamed, starting to cry and hugging Alexandra, "Thanks for saving! I guess you DO care for me and my wellbeing!"

Alexandra smiled happily, "Thank you so much for making up with me though!" She hugged Mira more, with the rest of Fiji Mindeeka smiling over the happy apologizing.

Manny was already up on the top as well, "Well, Fiji Mindeeka win again! Guess Fiji Kindeeka better get ready for elimination!" With this, everyone but Alexandra, who was on the other team, cheered.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Kamren, Smith, Alexandra, and Elias were sitting next to a fire, awaiting the results. Manny arrived and sat with the team, ready to give the results.

"So Alexandra..." Manny started, "Mira finally apologized with you, how does it feel?"

Alexandra smiled and clapped her hands, "So happy! I mean, I knew saving her like that would make her like me again! It feels great!"

Elias chuckled, "Wow..." he looked to Kamren, who seemed emotionless.

Manny nodded, "Well...technically, Alexandra, you were supposed to go home since you lost the challenge for your team, but the team switch that Mira told me to make up will just make up for it...so...goodnight guys!" Manny left, and eventually, Fiji Kindeeka left the campfire as well, content that no one was going home.

 **...**

 **That elimination wasn't interesting at all, but I'm just trying to switch some things up! Hopefully you guys still enjoy the story!**

 **Comment, vote, submit challenge ideas, whatever you want, thanks!**


	10. The Golden Age

**Episode 8 - The Golden Age**

 **...**

Night upon the contestants now and they all were heading over to their rooms together or on their own to sleep.

The camera started on Sera and Jerome, who were having a nice date in Jerome's room. There was a table and two chairs with a large, burning candle in the middle. Jerome sat on one side with a plate filled with vegetable and turkey with gravy on it. Sera had the exact same meal, and tried to enjoy the date as much as she could.

Jerome started the conversation, "Sera... you really look beautiful tonight..."

"Um... for a girl in a purple nightgown with black lace underwear that you can see through the nightgown... I'm not exactly..uh... beautiful," Sera looks at her clothes then looked to Jerome, who winked at her, "Oh... Jerome! Seriously! Oh.." Sera covered her body, "Ew! You're so creepy!" she got up to leave, but was hugged by Jerome, "Jerome..."

"Sera..it's alright, I don't see women as just tools for sex, okay?"

"But, Sera didn't care and ripped herself out of Jerome's hug, "No Jerome! You... you don't understand me! Oh..I...urrg...just don't!" Sera started to get clothes in her closet but was stopped by Jerome.

"Is this about Smith? Are you in some kind of lesbian romance with her? Is this why you're better friends with her than with me?! What do you at night? Sleep with her in secret?! Now that she's on another team, are you gonna sneak out tonight? 'Cause I'm not letting you!" Jerome held Sera by the shoulders and spoke his words intently.

Sera was extremely offended, "Ahh!" she started to go to her bed, "First of all, I'm not a lesbian, so it obviously shows how crazy you are, and second of all, what is your problem about me being good friends with Smith? Jealous that I'm friends? You are not my only friend Jerome and that's how it should be!"

Jerome disagreed, "No... I don't like this Sera! I'm your man and we're sticking together to the very end!"

Sera yelled back, "Leave me alone! Now! Please! I honestly liked this date, but you decide to just... just ruin it! Leave my room now!" Jerome, despite wanting to say something, left the room, leaving Sera to cry then go to sleep.

 **Sera: (CONF.) *screaming into a pillow***

 **Jerome: (CONF.) *sighs* I can't..I...oh...Sera...what is going on with us?!**

The camera was now on Alexandra and Elias, with Alexandra prancing around her room, making Elias feel a bit dizzy.

"She forgave she forgave she forgave!" Alexandra cheered, grabbing Elias's hands and prancing him around the room, "I'm so happy yes yes yes!"

Elias soon let go of Alexandra and sat himself down on the floor, "Yeah...nice one girl...took a pretty big risk but...cool, I guess."

Alexandra took a seat down next to Elias and was throwing her hands in the air, "Oh come on Elias! Be more happy about this! Maybe Mira could possibly ally with us when we merge! I mean, there's only 8 girls left, so the merge must be nearing us! Come on Elias...lighten up!"

Elias chuckled, "Please...I'm good...anyways, what are you gonna do now? Just win the challenges for us?"

"Yeah...I guess," Alexandra said, shrugging, "But...I should give the gun back!" she headed over to her bed, "It'll be safe for us!" But, when she looked around under the bed, her mouth dropped in shock, "Fuck..."

"What?" Elias asked, "What's wrong?"

Alexandra got up, "The gun is gone..."

"What?!" Elias yelled, standing up in fear, "What happened to it?"

"The gun...is gone..I...I literally left it under my bed the other day 'cause you guys told me to! But, it's gone," Alexandra whimpered, sitting on the bed, "It's literally the only thing that I use to combat evil, but without it..."

Elias looked annoyed at Alexandra's repeated words, "Okay, it sucks but...you don't exactly combat evil with that."

Alexandra sighed, "Just no...no...URRG! What the actual fuck! You know what? Maybe Manny took it back...you understand? Urr...yeah just...no...we'll find it later, okay?" Alexandra decided to sleep and Elias let himself out of the room.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) I hope I find that gun...**

The camera now was on Smith's room. With her phone and earphones given back by a sneaky Andy, Smith finally was able to sleep in a much better position now. But, while she listened to her rock music, she heard some kind of knocking at her window. At first, Smith didn't want to get up, but when the knocking got a lot more louder, Smith was forced to get up and look out the window, and opened it when she saw that Andy was on a tree, knocking at the window.

"Andy! What the hell?!" Smith yelled, whispering, "What are you doing here at night? Seriously? Go to bed! I'm enjoying my music!"

Andy jumped in perfectly into Smith's room, "I wanna talk about our alliance!" he took a seat on a chair by a table and started talking, "Are we still on?"

Smith groaned and laid in bed, "Yes we are! Just...I don't really wanna talk right now...I just wanna sleep and bathe in my beautiful music! Just remember, merge! Then, we'll be together so we can rock it out there!" She then went to sleep, leaving Andy to walk out in sadness.

 **Andy: (CONF.) Smith...gosh...wow...**

 **...**

The day was now around and the contestants were walking around the beach and moving on with their day.

The camera was on Mira, who was tanning on the beach, but soon stopped when she noticed Kamren simply playing around with the water on the beach, but she decided not to talk to him.

 **Mira: (CONF.) Guess I lost an ally...oh well, not like Kamren actually was worth that much... but maybe making a new ally with someone on my team will propel me into the merge just in case... I'm the new member of Mindeeka, so obviously I'm a target, and a new ally is needed pronto!**

Sera was walking alone over to the ocean of the beach, looking a bit upset, but Mira decided to get up and talk with Sera, "Hey Sera! What's up? Come on! Sit with me next to my tanning bench!" Sera agreed and decided to sit with Mira, who started tanning again.

"So, what do you want?" Sera asked, playing with the sand.

Mira chuckled, "Um...this may sound weird, but, do you wanna ally possibly? You and Jerome seem close but...I don't wanna push it...if not, that's fine but..."

Sera sighed, "Uh...I'm not sure...sorry, there's just something that I need to fix...something private...sorry..."

Mira spoke in a seemingly harsh tone, but said, "Oh no! It's alright! I understand...relationship struggles?"

"Oh yeah..." Sera chuckles, "Kind of..."

Mira said, "Yeah, you know Kamren? Yeah...we kind of had a thing but...yeah, stuff happened...and we're not really..."

"Oh I see what you're saying! Relationships are hard to control and...well..." Sera gets up, "I gotta go...have a conversation with someone." She leaves, leaving Mira to continue tanning.

 **Mira: (CONF.) *gags* Damn! Lying to get Sera on my side was hard! Acting like I liked Kamren in some way, please!**

The camera went to Alexandra and Elias, who were heading over to Manny's cabin. They knocked on his door, and they both entered.

"What's up you two? Why you here? Not everyday someone comes into my office!" Manny was sorting through papers and signing them all.

Alexandra asked, "Hey Manny, got a question! Um...did you by any chance take my gun? You know...the one that Miles stole and got him eliminated? Sorry I...just wanna know if you know what happened to it?"

Manny looked at the two then chuckled, "Wow. Did you actually think that I would take YOUR gun that you made someone ELSE steal? I'm too lazy to get that gun from your room! I'm telling you...stealing that gun so you could combat 'evil' was a bad idea from the start! That gun could go anywhere, and because of that, this issue is your problem!"

"But..." Alexandra started, but was interrupted.

"No buts!" Manny answered back, "This is YOUR issue here! That gun is gone or stolen, and you two must find it or pay the consequences! Now...let's head over to the island for today's challenge! You can deal with this later!"

 **...**

The teams were now on an island called 'Dinosaur Hunt Island.' Jerome and Sera were close to each other, minding their own business. Andy looked to Smith for reassurance in making sure they would stay safe, Alexandra and Elias were worriedly talking about their missing gun, and Mira was watching Kamren, who was giving her the side-eye.

Manny soon walks up and shows off a red sandbox and a yellow sandbox, "So, for today's challenge, both teams must go into these sandboxes to find old, fake fossil bones and create an actual fossil model! It's not hard, but sometimes, the bones you find don't belong, which makes it even more frustrating! Fiji Kindeeka will search the red sandbox, and Fiji Mindeeka will search in the yellow sandbox! The team that creates their fossil first wins! Ready? Set? GO!" and the teams went off to search and create in their sandboxes.

 **...**

It was go time, and the cameras moved on Fiji Kindeeka, who threw themselves at the sandbox. Alexandra started digging into the sand, which actually seemed to be even more deeper than she thought. Elias found some shovels that kids would use on the beach and started digging for something. Kamren grabbed a shovel as well and started digging, but wasn't digging up a lot of stuff.

"Let's move team! Gonna make some cool dinosaurs!" Smith cheered, digging solely with her hands, "Yo Kamren! Put some back into it! You're not doing much here!"

Kamren sighed and dug his shovel into the sand, "I'm not that strong! I... I'm trying my best but..."

"No need to complain, just do it right and help us win!" Smith answered back, going back to work and leaving Kamren in boredom.

 **Kamren: (CONF.) This is such a waste of time... gosh... it sucks so bad!**

Elias soon dug up a head that he noticed, "Hey...I think I found the head skull of a pterodactyl! Cool! I'll set it up here and then we can start building once we have the necessary parts!"

"I've got an idea!" Smith stated, "Let's have me and Kamren build using the pterodactyl parts that Elias and Alexandra find! Simple!"

"But..." Kamren started.

"No buts! It's a great plan! Get to it guys, looks like the other team already started building!" Smith pointed to Fiji Mindeeka, who were already building a brachiosaurus.

"Decent plan Smith! Let's hope it works!" Alexandra said, commanding her team to work.

On the other hand, Andy and Mira were putting together the bones that would make up a brachiosaurus. Sera and Jerome were shoveling around in the sand, going around quickly.

At one point, Sera looked over to the other team to see how they were doing, but was grabbed by Jerome, "What the hell are you doing Sera?! Looking to your ally, Smith?!" Smith had heard, and looked to the two in confusion.

"What the hell Jerome! Leave me alone! Oh my god!" Sera mumbled, walking over to hand some bones to Mira, "Mind your own business!" Jerome, seemingly mad, decided to not fight and went back to work.

 **Jerome: (CONF.) I love Sera, but...I just don't know with her...she's...I'm losing her!**

Andy had Mira on his shoulders and was trying to get her to put the skull of the dinosaur on, "Let's do this Mira! Don't mess this up!"

"Urrg! Don't say that, it scares me!" Mira said, successfully putting the skull on the dinosaur on, "Cool! It's almost finished and it looks like we're doing it right! Yes!" Mira got down and grabbed something that Jerome gave to her, "Gosh, this team is so much better than the other one!"

Jerome gave her a hi-five, "Yep! Basically!"

Mira laughs and looks over to the other team, specifically eyeing Kamren, who seemed to have heard her.

 **Mira: (CONF.) Seeing Kamren mad at me is too good! I love it!**

Time was almost up, and both seemed to be almost done with their dinosaurs. Fiji Kindeeka just needed the tail of their pterodactyl, and seemed to be struggling to find it. Eventually, arguing began.

"Guys, it has to be inhere! We've literally dug this so much that we could have dug to China already or something, this is ridiculous!" Smith complained, shoving sand out of the way.

Elias jumped in, "Smith, frantically digging through the sand to find the last bone we need is useless! Calm yourself and maybe we'll find it!" He tried to interfere but Smith stopped him and a tiny little slap-fight begun, annoying Alexandra and Kamren.

Eventually, Kamren noticed something poking out of the end of the sandbox. Curious, he checked it out and saw that it was the missing bone that they needed. Shocked, he started running back to their dinosaur, "I found it guys! I found it!" His team saw and were cheering happily, but, the cheering soon disappeared after Kamren accidentally tripped over their dinosaur, making it fall apart.

There was complete silence until Mira's laugh is heard, pissing Kamren off. Then, Andy places the last part of his team's dinosaur on and started cheering along with his team.

Manny started laughing, "And Fiji Mindeeka win for the 4th straight time this season and have won 5 challenges total this season! Wow...pretty sad Fiji Kindeeka considering the fact that you have a ranger on your side!"

Alexandra sighed, "Wow...this is pretty pathetic actually..." She looked to her team, who were all upset as well.

 **...**

The teams were back at the main island, but the main focus on Fiji Kindeeka, who were eating dinner before having to go to the elimination ceremony.

Elias, Kamren, and Smith were quietly eating dinner until Alexandra came in, feeling very uneasy and scared.

"What's up? You look scared about something..." Elias asks.

Alexandra started panting, "I've looked everywhere and I still can't find the gun!"

"What?!" Kamren and Smith say simultaneously.

"Exactly! I hid it underneath my bed but now it's gone! And Manny said we wouldn't take it so obviously someone must've done it!" Alexandra started looking around the dining room.

Kamren scoffs and mumbles to himself, "Mira probably took it to keep as a token of her apology."

But, Alexandra heard him, "Oh please! She loves me now and you're jealous that your romance with her was nothing!" Kamren scoffed again and went back to eating. Soon, the butlers said that Manny was awaiting them at the bonfire, and they all left for him.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

The bonfire was lit and the 4 members of Fiji Kindeeka were awaiting their fate. Manny came about and had 3 marshmallows ready to hand out to whoever was safe.

"Well...for Elias, Kamren, and Alexandra, it must really suck having to have lost 4 challenges in a row!" Manny was playing with the fire.

"Tell me about it..." Elias mumbled.

Manny then stood up, "Well...actually, the votes were all directed towards one person...which is kinda shocking!"

Smith was surprised, "Oh...so the person going home voted for themselves too?" Manny nodded and began telling who was safe.

"They are...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Elias!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and Alexandra! So...the last person safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Smith! So Kamren, time to go home!"

Kamren, not looking upset at all, jumped onto a canoe and started rowing away, leaving with no emotion or care at all. Manny smiled at his departure, "Well, there wasn't exactly much going in for him at this point...poor guy...well, watch out for more Total Drama Melanesia when we come back!"

 **...**

 **Was it rushed? Kinda felt like it did. But still, thanks for reading! Vote on the poll, comment on what you think** **about the contestants at this point, and make sure to keep reading! Thanks!**


	11. Shot In The Leg

**Episode 9 - Shot In The Leg**

 **This'll be a crazy episode I tell ya!**

 **...**

It was nighttime now and the contestants were going about their night, preparing to go to bed.

The scene started off in Fiji Kindeeka's mansion, where Alexandra and Elias were going all over the mansion, trying to look for Alexandra's missing gun. At first, both looked steadily throughout their rooms and then went around to other empty rooms of the eliminated contestants, but were unsuccessful at finding anything in any place they tried to look in.

Elias looked around into a vase near the kitchen, but accidentally dropped it and it cracked open, showing that nothing was in it, "Crap!" he yelled, trying to pick up the mess he made. Alexandra came into the room ands grabbed a broom and dustpan from the kitchen and helped clean up with Elias.

"You alright?" Alexandra asked, searching the room for any shards of glass that spread across the room.

Elias nodded, "Yeah yeah...I'm alright. Just...getting really scared about this gun thing...what if it fell into the wrong hands?"

Alexandra sighed, "No it didn't...I'm sure it hasn't...just...it must be somewhere else..."

"But, who knows about this? We only told Smith just this evening! At this point, she wouldn't have had no idea!" Elias said, putting away the broken glass, "Let's go to Smith's room and see if she took it!" Elias ran upstairs and Alexandra followed as well.

Without knocking on the door, Elias opened up the door and was shocked at seeing Smith sitting down with her phone, talking with Andy, who was playing with paper.

"Wait...what's going on?" Elias asked, curious as to why someone from the other team was with Smith. Alexandra arrived, and was shocked at what she saw as well.

Smith got up and was shocked, "Oh! You guys! This this...this isn't what it looks like! I...we're just...we."

"Are you guys like...secretly dating or something?" Alexandra asked, "This isn't acceptable Smith! I...you're a part of our team and you're talking with someone you used to know! Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm telling you that there's nothing wrong with this! Andy has had nothing to do with our team's losses! I promise you that!" Smith looked to Andy, who wasn't moving out of shock.

Andy got up now, "I'm gonna leave..."

"No!" Elias yelled, "I can't believe you Smith! Is this..."

"What are you talking about?! You guys are overreacting with this! Just stop with this overreacting! There's only 7 of us left! We are bound to merge at this point!" Smith yelled, trying to maintain her composure.

"No! That still doesn't explain how long you've been doing this with Andy!" Elias said, and left the room with Alexandra, whispering, "She's gotta go...hiding her thing with Andy for so long...how long do you think she's been onto us?"

Alexandra shrugs, "Who knows? But you're right...we got too many problems we have to work with!"

The camera went over to Fiji Mindeeka's mansion, where Sera was eating dinner alone at the dinner table. She was silent for quite a while, then noticed noises coming from upstairs and got a bit tense. Jerome had finally made it down and he then sat down next to Sera.

"Sera..." Jerome said, whispering to her quietly, "I'm sorry about trying to limit your potential and your friends...I...I...I'm so sorry Sera..please forgive me..." He looked to Sera, who was simply eating her dinner, not looking at Jerome. He then grabbed her hand, "Sera! Answer me!"

Sera then burst out in anger, getting up and ripping Jerome's hand off of her, "Get off me Jerome! Just stop! Just..." she starts crying, "Stop..."

Jerome had a face that showed how mad he was but didn't express it and simply hugged Sera, "Please don't baby! Please! I love you! Don't be mad...I've made a mistake and I wanna stop and become a better person! Please forgive me!"

Sera got out of Jerome's hug, "No Jerome...I...I can't take it anymore...I'm so fucking confused about this! I...you're a great guy but I just feel...I just feel like I haven't communicated well with others because you're so controlling of our relationship! You're so...manly and proper that it seems like having a girl is all you care about!"

Jerome sighed and sat down, "I'm sorry Sera..I...I'm sorry Sera. Please stay with me...I'll give you more control over yourself, okay? I won't be so weird with you and I won't pressure you into a relationship with you, okay? Take your time and...we can still be allies...okay?"

It took a few minutes of thinking, but Sera nodded and gave Jerome a big hug, "Okay...thank you so much! I...I'm sorry for overreacting! Oh my...I'm sorry!"

Jerome smiled and was happy at Sera's answer, "Thank you Sera for understanding...I'll try..." they ended their hug, then went off upstairs to go to sleep.

 **...**

It was the next day now and the teams were off doing their usual business. One Fiji Mindeeka's side, Mira was tanning yet again, Sera and Jerome were practicing a dance without any music, and Andy was sitting alone, thinking to himself.

 **Andy: (CONF.) I hope Elias and Alexandra don't tell on me! I was just at Smith's room last night to talk strategy! It was nothing and the two just went at me! It's crazy I tell you crazy!**

On the other hand, on Fiji Kindeeka's side of the beach, Smith was sitting alone, having her music play at a low level. She felt very uncomfortable now that Alexandra and Elias know about her sneaking around with Andy. She then turned around to see that Alexandra and Elias were walking together over to her. Now she was worried. But, she maintained composure and awaited for them to come to her.

The two then took a seat next to Smith and she turned to the two, "Morning guys! How are you?"

"Good good...but that's not what we are here for...do you by any chance have my gun?" Alexandra asked, eating a vanilla macaroon, "We were gonna ask you that last night but that thing weigh Andy..."

"Oh yeah! Sorry...I've never even touched I tell you! I know you had it but I had no idea where you put it!" Smith said, turning off her rock music, "Please forgive me for that thing with Andy I..."

Alexandra shook her hands in the air, "It's alright! I don't care about that right now! The gun is gone and it could endanger someone!"

Smith thought for a second, "But doesn't you having the gun endanger us too?" Annoyed, Alexandra left with Elias.

"You know girl, I think we should still go after Smith and take her out since she's with Andy, don't ya think? It'd be strategic!" Elias asked Alexandra, who seemed uneasy.

She shrugs, "I'm not sure...I guess...things will be easier since Andy has experience with the military and is pretty athletic...and Smith is pretty good on her own too so...yeah but we have other issues too! Come on!"

 **Elias: (CONF.) I get that Alexandra is worried about her gun, but she needs to realize that she needs to think about the game and the alliances that are going about! We need to stick together to the very end of this game and I need her focused on the strategy!**

Manny soon called everyone up to another part of the beach, where there were banners, confetti, balloons, and a huge buffet waiting for the final 7, "Congrats guys! Chow in for a celebration, because you've all merged...congrats!" The merged contestants cheered in happiness, and went to sit with each other for their merged breakfast.

Andy took a seat next to Smith, who was happily enjoying her food, "Is it good?"

"Yep! Best stuff I've tasted in some time!" Smith cheered, and let Andy talk a bit about his training in the military and his overbearing father, "Wow...must suck having a dad that doesn't really approve of you."

Andy sighs, "Yeah but...I've merged and I've stopped trying to impress my dad on the show so I'm good now!" Both kept eating, but were watched by Elias.

Sera was eating quietly, then Jerome sat with her after having a bathroom break, "So...how's it going?"

"Good!" Jerome said, "Nice to know you still like me!" Sera chuckled at this, not knowing how to del about it. Then, Mira came about to Sera.

"Hey Sera! My girl friend!" Mira laughs, "Could I sit here? Please? I really have no one with me now so..yeah..."

"Sure! Have a seat!" Sera says, giving way to Mira, making Jerome a bit upset at it.

 **Jerome: (CONF.) Okay...um...calm down Jerome just...calm yourself...calm..down...**

Alexandra soon came about and sat next to Mira and started conversing with her, "So Mira, happy that you merged?"

Mira kept eating, "Pretty good but you know...kinda sucks that Kamren isn't here to be my ally anymore...it kinda feels lonely..."

"What? Don't worry! Join me and Elias! We'll be a great alliance!" Alexandra said.

"Really? Oh my gosh that would be great! Totally!" Mira said, happily, "It's great to know that we've really become good friends even though we've never really talked a lot!" Alexandra smiles and leaves Mira to eat in peace, and Alexandra takes a seat with Elias again.

After, Manny cleaned everything up with the help of the contestants, "Alright guys! Let's canoe over to 'Paintball Island,' where our next challenge will be!" Everyone soon left and were on their way for the first merged challenge of the season.

 **...**

The contestants were finally at the island, and noticed a large forest and a box with paintball guns inside.

"Ooh, a paintball challenge? I've always wanted to do this!" Andy cheered and hi-fived Smith, who hi-fived Sera, who tried to hi-five Jerome, but he didn't seem to be in the mood.

"Yes Andy, your dreams are finally coming true!" Manny yelled, "This challenge will be a simple tag challenge, and whoever comes out on top will win...and why do this at the merge you ask? Considering the fact that there are quite a bit of alliances now, it's only natural for you guys to betray each other, which will make a great play-out! So grab your gun and get ready to hear my horn that tells you to start the challenge!" The contestants then grabbed paintball guns and started to get ready.

"You guys ready?!" Mira cheered.

"YES!" Elias and Alexandra screamed. Sera and Jerome were set and Andy and Smith were prepared to battle the others. Then, at Manny's command, they all went into different parts of the forest. After a few minutes of waiting, Manny brought his horn up and rang it, "And...BEGIN!"

 **...**

It first started off with Smith and Andy, who were running around the forest and trying to look for a large tree to hide in.

"Okay Andy...where should we hide?" Smith asks, slowly putting on some of her music on.

Andy seemed annoyed at it, "Um...is that music really necessary?"

Smith shrugged, "Why not? It'll be a good push factor for us..."

"But it'll attract too much bad attention to us!"

"So?!"

"SO...it won't be good for us!" Andy yelled, then, he squealed after hearing loud rustling in the trees near them, "Fuck! Smith! Come on, climb this tree now! GO go!" Smith despite being reluctant to climb it, went up on a tree anyways. After a few more movements, the two saw that Sera and Jerome were coming about into their clearing, talking quietly.

"Have you seen anybody yet?" Sera asks, holding onto Jerome's arm.

Jerome spied around, "No...not yet at least...but just let me go right now let me focus..." Sera let go and kept watch after hearing Jerome's request.

Smith, who was looking down at the other alliance, was excited, "Andy..oh my...can I please get down there and talk to Sera? I get it that we're an alliance but if you think about it...maybe allying with Sera and Jerome will be something good for us!" Smith then decided, without thinking about it, to jump out of the tree that they were hiding in and say hi to Sera and Jerome, "Yo! What's up?!"

"Fuck...SMITH!" Andy yelled, falling out of the tree to meet the other alliance. He pulled Smith to the side and whispered, "What are you doing? Don't just do things without my opinion on this...we're gonna get shot by these two!"

"Um..." Sera says, having Smith and Andy turn to Sera, "Are you guys okay?"

But, Jerome pulled out his paintball gun, "What the hell Sera? Shoot them!" Sera then grabbed Jerome's gun and threw it to the side, "Baby! What?!"

Sera started panting, "No...these guys are good they...nothing wrong with them! Just...me and Smith wanna talk I guess..right?" Smith nods and the two start talking on the side, leaving Jerome to see really mad.

 **Jerome: (CONF.) Don't...overreact Jerome...just don't...**

After a few minutes, Sera and Smith went about to the boys, "Okay boys, we gotta talk...alliances!" Smith cheered, "Me and Sera, considering that we're good friends, wants all of us to ally and make the final 4 together! That way, taking down Mira, Alexandra, and Elias will be super easy!"

"Yeah, and we're all close, right? We were all a part of Fiji Mindeeka at one point, so we'll be great together!" Sera hi-fived Smith and went over to Jerome, "What do ya think?!"

Jerome chuckled, then laughed some more, "Hahahaha...very funny Sera I...um...uh..I...I don't know what to say actually just...uh..."

Sera seemed confused, "Wait...do you not like it? I...I thought you said you were letting me have more freedom over my friends and me and Smith are..."

"Oh okay..oh...fine Sera! Whatever..I guess!"Jerome says, feeling a bit pissed.

Sera, happily, turns to Smith, "Did Andy agree?!" Smith nods and Sera cheers, "Great! We're gonna do great!" she says, hugging Jerome.

But then, they hear the cocking of a paintball gun, and they turn around to see Alexandra, Mira, and Elias waiting to shoot. They then shot their paintballs, hitting only Andy and Sera, forcing them to go back to Manny at the front of the forest. Luckily, Smith and Jerome dodged everything and Jerome was able to hit Elias, forcing him out of the game. Alexandra and Mira, shocked by the opponents' shots, run away as well.

Now, the camera was moved upon Mira and Alexandra, who were having a nice conversation and started approaching a cliff but they didn't even know about it. As Alexandra was walking, she soon realized that she was on the edge already and fell off the cliff. But, Mira was there to catch her, and Alexandra was extremely happy, "Oh my..thank you so much Mira! I knew I could count on you! Oh...pull me up quick!"

Mira, despite hearing this, said nothing, then smiled in a scary way, "See ya later when I kill Manny and leave this island with the money!" She lets go, causing Alexandra fro slide down the cliff, her falling into a large patch of bushes. Mira then runs off, throwing her paintball gun onto the floor and pulling out Alexandra's gun from her pocket, heading back to Manny.

 **Mira: (CONF.) Did you guys actually think that I'd apologize to Alexandra..after all the dumb shit she's done this season?! I just apologized so I could distract her and get her gun from her room, which wasn't that hard by the way! So...I'm taking this gun and taking matters into my own hands...and there's nothing that anyone can do that can stop me!**

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) What was...that was...wha...wha...what was that Mira?!**

Mira had finally arrived and noticed Manny, Sera, Elias, and Andy talking. She then cocked the gun and pointed it at Manny's foot and shot at it, hitting him perfectly, "AHA!" She then jumped onto a canoe and started sailing away, "BYE!"

Sera, Andy, and Elias were scared now, "MANNY!" they all screamed.

"Manny...what...what do you want us to do?! Do you want us to sail you back?!" Andy screamed, getting the canoes ready. He noticed Alexandra, Smith and Jerome coming in after hearing the loud gunshot.

"NO...I mean...YES! Please! Go back to the island and stop Mira and her gun and whatever she's trying to do! Oh my..GO! HELP ME TOO!" Immediately, everyone got to business. Andy helped Manny and Smith onto a raft, Alexandra and Elias got on one, and Sera and Jerome got on one. They soon started rowing back to the main island, hoping to catch Mira and stop whatever she was trying to do.

They soon made it back, and started searching far and wide for Mira, going into the mess halls, kitchens, and rooms of the mansions, but were unable to find her. Soon, they decided to head over to the outhouse, where Manny was keeping everyone's stuff. They took a listen inside, and heard loud noises, whispering, and the moving of objects. Now they had to create a plan.

"Okay...And and Smith are healing Manny's foot that got shot...so what do we do? We have to stop Mira from whatever she's doing!" Elias yelled. He looked to Sera and Jerome, who seemed afraid, "But let me tell you one thing, I'm not going in there!"

Bravely, Alexandra went up to the door and knocked on it, leaving no answer. Annoyed now, she burst inside, making Elias shut the door behind her, leaving it to just Alexandra and Mira, who was inside the outhouse.

"What..the...hell!" Alexandra yelled out, pissed and mad at Mira, "I...I can't believe you! You let me go and fall off the side of a cliff! And you could've killed me but luckily I didn't! Why...why did you do this?! And hurt innocent people like Manny!"

Mira chuckled, "Because...there's no way I can win this show! No one likes me 'cause I've been a bitch to you so...I'm taking matters into my own hands and taking the money an leaving!"

"But that's horrible! If you weren't overreacting to every mistake that I made, you could've allied with me and we would've made it far together!" Alexandra looked to Mira's hand, where she was pulling her gun out, "Wow...and taking my gun too...nice, huh?!"

Mira chuckled and pulled the gun at Alexandra, "Yeah...it is nice...and now we're gonna end this petty rivalry we've had since the start of this show..." Mira prepared to shoot, but at the last second, Alexandra threw herself at Mira, causing the gun to go off, shocking everyone outside.

"What...is she okay...Alexandra, I mean?" Elias asks. Alexandra then comes out of the outhouse with Mira trapped in her arms, "We've got her...I've got my gun in the wheelbarrow Manny used to put our stuff in...what do we do with her?" She looked to Mira, who seemed to be really ashamed of herself.

Smith and Andy carried Manny in, who was healing from the shotgun wound, "Oh my...Mira...Alexandra, throw her into a canoe and send her along her way! I can't stand...no...GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"Yes sir!" Alexandra said, putting Mira into a canoe and setting her away, she started cheering, with everyone joining in.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) *sighs* Wow...that was...pretty scary but...you know...I lived...I guess this thing with Mira is done with...phew...**

 **...**

Now, medics from the outside had arrived to help Manny to a hospital to help him heal, "Meanwhile, you guys are gonna have 2 guys who'll be here to care for you the next couple days that Manny is at the hospital!" They soon left, and another canoe arrived, with two men on it.

"What's up guys? Remember us...Chris and Chef!" Chris yelled, causing shock and surprise to fill everyone's bodies, "Yep...we're back bitches!" Chris and Chef started laughing out loud, leaving the final 6 in a bit of a fright.

 **...**

 **That was a bad ending, huh? But, the Mira-Alexandra conflict ended on a completely different note...so, did you expect Mira's betrayal and her having the gun the entire time? I have a lot of things to do today, so I really rushed on this one.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, comment on what you though, and vote on the poll!**


	12. Playing The Devil's Advocate

**Episode 10 - Playing The Devil's Advocate**

 **...**

The contestants were still shocked by what had arose. Mira shot Manny in the foot and was well on his way to the hospital, and Chris and Chef were back to continue the show. Chris and Chef were going about the small main island, a bit annoyed by how things were.

"This place looks so dank!" Chris complains, "is living here better compared to Kiki Island?"

Alexandra seems pissed at Chris, "Better than the danger you put the contestants on Kiki Island!" Everyone seems surprised by her random burst, confusing Chris as well.

Elias whispers quietly to her, "What's up?"

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) I was planning on killing Chris and Chef when I signed up for this show, but I couldn't when I found out that they were arrested for endangering the innocent...but now that they're back...**

Chris ignored Alexandra and looked at the final 6, "Well...I sure missed a lot when I was in jail! So...how's Manny? Is he better than me?" Chris starts laughing out loudly, "oh please, like that was true!"

Jerome chuckled and mumbled to himself, "Please...he's better than you could ever be..." Sera heard and giggled at it.

Chef started handing out dinner to everyone, "Here's dinner I just made! Better appreciate it! Manny called for it!" Everyone took a seat and were appalled at how disgusting the food Chef made. But, he ignored their complaints and took a seat with Chris by the beach and started talking about how getting bailed out of jail seas the best thing that ever happened to them.

Smith quietly whispered to Andy, "Do you think we should become friends with Chris? He just seems to cool!"

Andy shook his head, "What's the point? Chris is an asshole! He isn't someone you want to be friends with!"

"Yeah, but think about the experience!" Smith asked,

"Who cares about the experience?! We're all experiencing this show in a different way?! I experience this show as an FU to my dad! And maybe you don't care about the omen, but don't try to always make me do things I don't want to do...like allying with Sera and Jerome! Do you realize that they are technically our enemies?!" Andy threw his food and sat with Smith again, who seemed annoyed.

Smith spoke again, "I'm trying here, okay? With those two, we can make the final 4!"

"Yeah, but then there'll be even more drama if a 4-way alliance makes the final 4...don't you realize that?!" At those words, Smith soon realizes what Andy was saying.

"True...but...Sera is one of my friends...I can't just betray her in an instant!"

"You don't have to, just do it behind her back, it's not like she's the brains of her alliance!"

Smith kept arguing with Andy until she decided to get up and leave, "You know what? I'm done here! I'm gonna go to bed and figure things out on my own, so goodnight Andy!" She left him, leaving him to have to talk to Jerome about sports.

It was night now and Chris told them that Manny was making them move into Fiji Mindeeka's mansion, where everybody would be sleeping in until the finale. So, Alexandra, Elias, and Smith moved their things to the other mansion, and headed to sleep.

But, during the night, the alliances were together in different rooms, talking and whispering about their plans.

The cameras were up in Jerome's room, where he was sleeping in bed with Sera.

 **Jerome: (CONF.) Ever since we both made up, me and Sera are closer than ever...we're even thinking of moving into an apartment once we become adults! Yep...we're going pretty far now!**

 **Sera: (CONF.) Jerome is SO cozy! Seriously! But at the same time..he's a bit out there...**

The cameras then went ahead to Smith and Andy, who were together as well. Smith was listening to her music, and Andy was sitting next to her in bed, listening as well.

"This is nice music Smith..you got good taste.." Andy told Smith, who smiled at his compliment.

"Thanks dude...it's definitely the best!" Smith said, scrolling for some more songs, "Anyways...um...I wanna say sorry for what happened at the dinner Chef gave us...I was tired and all but...I'm better now...so sorry about that!"

Andy smiles, "It's cool, I was a bit tired after all that shit with Mira went down! But yeah...I guess I shouldn't be so hard on you...you don't really seem to be here for the money anyways..."

"True...wait! How about we head over to Jerome's room to see him and talk strategy with him and Sera! Would be cool, right? Come on!" Smith took her music out and ran over to Jerome's room, with Andy reluctantly following.

 **Andy: (CONF.) Okay...still, I'm not comfortable allying with Sera and Jerome!**

Smith knocked on the door and entered Jerome's room without asking for anymore approval, "Hey! Wake up lovey-doveys! We got some strategy to come up with!" Andy came in, feeling a bit upset at the moment. Sera woke up as well, waking up Jerome, who seemed pissed at Smith waking them up.

"What are you trying to do, waking us up this late? Me and my girl are trying to sleep!" Jerome complained, sitting up in his bed and hugging Sera, who was hugging him back too.

"We're trying to talk about strategy...I was thinking of slowly eliminating Elias and Alexandra and have us in the final 4!" Smith turned to Andy, who frowned at her words, "Do you think that's a good plan at all?"

Jerome shook his head, "I...I..I really don't care...I'm tired and I wanna sleep with my babe Sera...oh Smith..such a waste of time..."

Sera seemed a bit mad at Jerome's meanness, "Jerome! Don't be so mean to my friend! Respect her!" Jerome ignored Sera and started mumbling things to herself. Smith seemed a bit uncomfortable at Jerome's actions, but it was Sera who actually couldn't take it anymore and snapped at her technical boyfriend, "Jerome! What the fucking hell?! Why do you keep shading Smith behind my back! I can't believe you! You need to stop!"

"WHAT?!" Jerome answered to Sera, getting up, "What am I doing to you? I'm literally holding myself back from trying to get at Smith from being too close to you!" Jerome started pacing across the room, "This..this...Smith! Get the fuck out of my room! This place is for me and Sera only! You..you...I hate your relationship with my girlfriend!"

Sera got up, "Stop it!" She watched Smith get up, "Don't leave Smith, we're gonna get through this together!"

Smith then yelled out, "Well I hate you and your narcissistic, ugly, possessive ass too! You're so creepy with your craziness over Sera...have you never even realized that Sera has never really liked you?!" Sera, Jerome, and Andy, who was still there, gasped at Smith's remarks.

"Excuse me?!" Jerome yelled, pushing Smith backwards, "Don't you dare say that to me! That is not true at all! She loves me! Leave!" He says, forcing Smith and Andy to leave. After a few seconds of panting heavily, he looked to Sera, who seemed scared, "Is it true what Smith said? That you've never liked me?" he got closer to her.

"No! No...no...no!" Sera said, seemingly scared, "Please...oh...come on, let's sleep...come on..." She lays down in bed and Jerome follows, falling asleep without hugging each other.

 **...**

It was the next day now, and the final 6 were going about their breakfast outside, going around and doing what they want to do. First, Andy and Smith were quietly eating together, not really talking.

"Andy... I'm sorry about last night... that was such a bad idea..." Smith says, disappointed,

"It's alright..but I told you Smith, it was a bad idea from the start... Jerome is too possessive over Sera and doesn't like you... it'll be too much... just focus on our alliance and we'll make it far, I promise.

Smith sighs, and finishes eating her cereal, "I know, but I just don't know if this alliance is enough for me! I...I came to this show for fun, but, this thing with Jerome is too much!"

"Who cares?! It doesn't matter, just cut those two off, and then things will get better!" Andy said, looking at Sera and Jerome, who were walking to the breakfast table together, "Smith... you don't have to always be going after you want and expect nice results... if they're not good, oh well... just let it go..."

Smith nods his head and sighs again, "Okay okay... I'll just focus on us and taking this alliance all the way to the end." She gets up and heads off to the mansion, and Andy follows as well, continuing to watch Sera and Jerome heading over to the beach to eat breakfast.

The cameras now moved to Alexandra and Elias, who were walking together to the outhouse, where Chris had told them to go to after eating breakfast.

"What do you think Chris wants with us?" Alexandra asks, worriedly.

Elias shrugs, "Who knows? Maybe a favor... or a threat...or an elimination!" Alexandra gasps loudly, making Elias laugh out loudly, "Just kidding! I..am just kidding! Oh my god! It's okay... but who knows?"

"True... oh... I'm so worried... oh..." Alexandra says.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) Why would Chris call me and my close alliance partner? It's so... weird ew...**

Now, the two were in the outhouse, where Chris was waiting for them, having a large TV out in front of them, "What's up guys? Manny's got a message for you two from the hospital, pretty cool actually! Here ha go!" he turns on the monitor, showing off Manny on a hospital bed, looking mad.

"Just a little message to Alexandra and Elias... you guys better put away that gun or else you're both going home! When Miles stole the gun, I let you off, but now that I've been hurt by it, I'm done! Alexandra, put the gun back in the wheelbarrow! Now! Manny out!" Chris turns the TV off, and chuckles, pointing to the wheelbarrow.

Alexandra, despite glaring at Chris, put the gun away, and left the outhouse with Elias, "I hate Manny and Chris."

"Really?" Elias asks, "Kinda unwarranted, you know?" Alexandra ignores him though, and both head back to the beach.

 **...**

Now, the cameras and contestants had moved over to an island called 'Double Challenge Island,' where they were about to partner up for a challenge.

Chris and Chef arrived and were ready to start hosting again, "So guys, today will be a 2-part challenge where each of you will partner up with someone to do a challenge! So, go ahead and pick who you want to be with!"

Then, the final 6 were easily able to find who they wanted to be with. Alexandra partnered up with Elias, and even though Sera wasn't too keen on being with Jerome, she ended up going with him, and Andy went with Smith. Next, Chef came about and used handcuffs to connect all of the partners.

"For today's challenge, each group will try to make their way through this dark, ravenous forest and make it to the other side of this island and pass the finish line! And to make things a bit more pressurizing, the group that is not able to make it to the finish line first or second will be eliminated...both of them!"

Everyone gasped. "A double elimination?!" Andy yelled, "Oh Smith..." he looks to her, "We better make it to the end...no distractions..."

Smith nods, "Ture true..." she looks to Sera, who seems a bit fearful as well.

Chris then looks at the legs of all the groups, realizing that everyone was read, "Okay...so we're ready, right?! Well...GOO!" he yells, blowing a horn, making the groups run off into the forest.

 **...**

The groups were running neck-in-neck, trying to do their best with the fact that there were handcuffs attached to each others' legs.

"Let's move it Sera! Move it girl!" Jerome yelled, starting to tug her even harder.

"Oh! Jerome! You're...ow! It hurts!" Sera complained, trying to stop Jerome from hurting her arms.

Jerome groaned loudly and suddenly stopped, causing Sera to trip over their handcuffs and fall over, "Ouch!"

"What?" Jerome asked.

"You're pulling my arms...it hurts! Stop being so pulley with me! Urrg!" Sera felt up her arm, "We can win this if we continue to work as a team! So let's just..." she breathes in, "Breathe in," and she breathes out, "Breathe out. And we'll do it right!" Then, she smiles when she noticed that Smith and Andy had passed them, but, she was pulled back in by Jerome, "Hey!"

"Stop focusing on them!" Jerome yelled, "Let's go!" and they left. Alexandra and Elias, who were behind them as well, caught up to the two and started running neck-in-neck with them.

"Oh! Well you two..." Jerome chuckled, "Looks like we're tied!"

"So?" Alexandra asked, wondering what Jerome was trying to say from his words, "We're gonna beat you, you know?"

Jerome chuckled, "Really? Are you sure?! Me and Sera are literally the most athletic group here! Alexandra, girl, you're pretty athletic, but that wimp...Elias, next to you...he a'int that much if you know what I mean!" he starts laughing, upsetting Sera.

Alexandra was shocked, "How dare you! Don't mess with my friends like that unless you want me to destroy you!"

Jerome laughed more, "Wow, what? With your gun? The one that Mira used to shoot Manny in the leg? I bet Manny must hate you even more for bringing it to the island!"

At this point, Elias was pissed at Jerome's remarks. As they passed by a flimsy tree, Elias grabs a somewhat heavy stick from the tree and whacked Jerome in the head, causing him to gal over into a bush of thorns, taking Sera down with her.

"Ha!" Elias yelled, looking over to Alexandra, who seemed shocked by Elias's move, "What? Wouldn't you do that if you were still the tough, take-no-shits ranger you were when you came in?" Alexandra seemed surprised at his response, and chuckled at it.

The camera went to Sera and Jerome, who were now stuck in the thorns, trying to recover.

"Fuck...owie owie owie!" Sera yelled, "Jerome! Why did you have to taunt them? That was SO dumb!" She sapped Jerome's hand, and he sighed in annoyance.

 **Jerome: (CONF.) I can't...urrg...oh my fucking...fuck!**

The group tried to get out of the thorns, but were unable to because they weren't working together to get out.

Then, the camera moved on Andy and Smith, who were well on their way to the end, but were starting to slow down.

"Wow..I am...beat! Damn...these handcuffs are heavy!" Andy chuckled, and jiggled his foot around, making the handcuffs rattle and Smith laugh.

"Hey...do you think Sera's alright?" Smith asks, "I get that I shouldn't be thinking about her but...uhrrg...I just wanna make sure she doesn't get hurt by Jerome...that ass..."

"Sera will be okay...she's strong on her own...she'll do great," Andy looked up, and noticed Smith's face, who seemed to be looking behind him in a frightful way. When Andy turned away, he was shocked at a large bear looking at them. "AHHH!" Andy screamed, trying to get away from the bear as quick as he could. But, the bear grabbed him and put him under his arm, causing the two to get scared.

"Um Andy...I don't think that was actually supposed to happen...um...HELP!" Smith screamed, and Andy followed, causing the bear to scream as well.

In the bushes, near the bear, Alexandra and Elias popped out, scared at the situation happening to Andy and Smith.

"What...oh my...oh...I've got to help...that bear will do something evil to them...it won't be good...I gotta go..." Alexandra tried to get up from the bush, but was stopped by Elias.

"No Alexandra! Yeah, it's bad...but Andy is experienced in the military! He can get both of themselves out of the situation!" he pointed to Andy, who didn't seem to be doing anything to fix the situation, he just kept screaming, "Okay okay...just follow me on this! It'll be the best for us! Let's go! Pass by them!" Elias started tip-toeing past the bear, with Alexandra reluctantly following him.

But, they didn't go by unnoticed. Smith saw the two passing by and yelled, "Wait! Stop!" Everyone looked to each other, and the bear let go of Smith and Andy and went after Alexandra and Elias, who had been caught. "Yes!" she yelled, and ran off to the finish line with Andy.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Elias yelled, "Ranger! What do we do?!"

Alexandra was panicking, but decided to stop and grab the bear, who seemed a bit intimidated by Alexandra's menacing look and the fact that she was holding onto its fragile head, "не смей мне больно или мой друг!" she then, like an Olympic athlete, threw the bear all the way from where they started the challenge, "Это должно показать вам!" she then took out a macaroon with chocolate in it and ate it down, "Okay...come on! The other two are winning!" and they both went off.

"What were you saying to the bear?! Like some animal language you know?" Elias asks, happy that Alexandra stopped them from getting hurt.

"Oh...it's Russian..." she says, smiling.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) *chuckles* Hehe...is my mojo coming back? Ha...**

When Alexandra and Elias made it past the finish line, they noticed that Andy and Smith already made it, meaning that they had won the challenge.

"Well, at least we didn't get eliminated!" Elias cheered, hi-fiving Alexandra.

Chris chuckled, "So the challenge is over, huh? Not much but...cool! Looms like our eliminated contestants are...Jerome and Sera! Alright, let's head back to the main island to send the troubled couple home!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Sera and Jerome were now sailing away in a canoe, complaining and fighting at each other. Everyone that wasn't eliminated yet simply stood there, worried about what would happen to them, but they soon forgot about it and went back to the mansion.

Chris stood at the cameras, "Feels good to be back in front of the camera...feels really good! Anyways...with 2 people gone, we've reached the semifinals...the final 4! And to make it even better, Manny is still in the hospital meaning I still get to host tomorrow! Cool, huh? I mean, come on! I'm SO MUCH BETTER than that...young...more attractive...smarter...more caring host but...cool! Um...se ya tomorrow guys! Keep tune for next time!"

 **...**

 **Do things seem tame now that almost all the biggest conflicts are out of the way? Kinda does to me...the last 2 episodes will be pretty tame since you know...there isn't much conflict.**

 **Make sure to review nicely and vote on the poll! -IMPORTANT: I have put up a poll of the final 4 (Alexandra, Andy, Elias, and Smith) and this vote WILL decide who makes the final 3! I'll do this again to see who'll make the final 2, but I'm starting now to get a clear idea of who is more popular (since the votes have been very fluid this season) so vote if you want your favorite to go farther!**

 **P.S: To the following writers - Curcle, kaijudude1000, Akingdreams21, and Thedaffodilqueen, (if you're even reading this part) I'm planning on having special messages from special people in the final 4's life, so if you could PM me what that special person in their life wants to say to them, please do, or I'll have to do it (and I really don't think that's appropriate). So, hopefully you can do this quick, which could mean I might break my daily update schedule!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	13. Even The Number, You Break The Odds

**Episode 11 - Even The Number, You Break The Odds**

 **...**

It was late at night and the final 4 were having a dinner together with Chris and Chef. The butlers had served them turkey, chicken, vegetables, fruits, and nice drinks as well. Everyone seemed to be happy, laughing, smiling, and enjoying the fine dining.

"Guys...let's have a toast! A toast to making the final 4! We're all good!" Smith cheered, tapping her glass with Andy, Chris, and Chef, "I'm gonna make it all the way to the top!"

Elias chuckled and mumbled to himself, "Please..." Alexandra lightly punches his shoulder, making him laugh, "Come on Alexandra...take a laugh for once..."

Alexandra whispered back, "No...just...okay whatever...but we gotta talk later about alliances...alright?" Elias nodded at her request, and he left to put his food away.

Chris and Chef started signing Smith's piece of tissue as an autograph, "Always nice to know someone cares about me!"

Smith chuckled, "Really? What...everyone cares about you? You did make this show up, after all?!"

Chris sighs, "I know but...I just feel like going to jail for so long it's...hurt my mojo, you know? And I feel like I can't perform at the same level that I used to...being that awesome host everyone loves!"

"You can be awesome again,...and honestly," Smith says, whispering to Chris, "I like you better than Manny...you're way more cooler! You'll get this show back soon, I promise you that!" Smith leaves Chris, who seems happy at her encouragement.

The final 4 were now in either Alexandra or Andy's room, talking and preparing to go to bed for the next challenge. In Alexandra's room, Alexandra had just finished taking a shower, and was walking to her closet outside the bathroom. Elias had noticed, and they both laughed.

"Ew! Get that away from me, just change in the bathroom! I'm thinking here and I don't want distractions!" Elias, who was sitting on the floor, laid down on the floor, "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep!" Alexandra says, drying her hair and putting on clean underwear, "But at the same time...don't...I wanna talk to you about something..." She had finished dressing up after a bit and sat next to Elias, "Anyways...I was thinking of allying with Smith to get Andy out so we have less strong people in the final 3."

Elias nodded and said, "Smart...but...aren't you strong? Wouldn't make sense to ally with Smith, who doesn't seem to be doing anything interesting at all!"

"Yeah, but she seems more loyal. Haven't you heard what people said? She isn't really here for the money meaning she'll be an easy person to take to the final 3 with us and an easy person to eliminate at the end! Easy!" Alexandra lightly hit Elias in the head, "Don't you get it?"

"Um no...Andy is more athletic, so he could help us win the challenge, leaving Smith out, then together, we'll take out Andy!" Elias made a sarcastic face at Alexandra, "Come on girl, we're at the final 4, and we're really the only strategic alliance left! Go with my plan! My plans seem to work out better!"

Alexandra seemed offended, "Which plans?"

"When I hit Jerome and got him and Sera out! Maybe there were some others but I forgot...just listen to me! My plan is better! Smith will be an easy outer and Andy could be a one-challenge stand!" Elias got up and left, "Be real here, Alexandra!"

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) Now that almost all the evil is gone from the show, except from Chris and Chef, I have to focus on the game, but I just want to show that I'm being strategic! Yeah, Elias is the smarter one out of us two but...isn't having Smith on our side to eliminate bigger competition like Andy a good idea?**

 **Elias: (CONF.) There are 4 people left with 2 alliances, so it's game time! And, I need to make sure that Alexandra understands what she's trying to do! Smith seems easy to eliminate! Andy is not! And it's better to take out Smith now then have her randomly win in the end!  
**

 **...**

It was the next morning now, and the final 4 were going about their day, preparing themselves for the challenge.

The first scene was of Andy and Smith, who were listening to rock music in a leisurely way.

"Ooh! I like that one! Pick that one!" Andy said.

Smith chuckled, "We'll do it after the song playing right now!" She started looking down her catalogue, "There's so much stuff on this...dang..."

 **Andy: (CONF.) It feels nice having a friend who shares interests with mine! Smith's cool...even though she doesn't do much to help our alliance but...we gotta stick together!**

Eventually, Smith had left to go to the bathroom, leaving Andy on his own. But, he wasn't alone for too long because Elias came out of nowhere to talk to Andy, "What's up Andy! What's going on?"

Andy felt uncomfortable with someone new, but shrugged, "Good, I guess. You?"

"Pretty great, I've made it this far, right? So cool!" Elias looked out to the ocean, "You know who I don't like?"

"Who?"

"Smith," Elias looked to Andy, who seemed even more uncomfortable, "I don't know what it is with her she just...irks me, you know?! She's so...lazy, and she's made it this far! I mean...I'm not athletic, unlike you and Alexandra, but at least I'm keeping my alliances steady! Don't you agree?"

Andy thought for a second and shrugged, "I guess...you have a point..."

Elias smiled, "Alright...then how about you ally with me and Alexandra...and take out Smith, someone who really has nothing going in for her right now...right? A'int that good?" Elias then walked off, "It'll be good for you Andy...don't you want to win?"

 **Andy: (CONF.) What was Elias trying to do to me?! I'm so confused because I don't want to betray Smith but at the same time Elias has a point and I'm just like what...even...ow!"**

Now, everyone was seated on a bench, ready to watch something on the large TV that Chef pulled out.

"Today, to commemorate you guys making it this far, we've asked special people in your life to send a video message to you guys...and we're starting with Andy! Play it Chef!" Chris pointed to Chris, who turned the TV on.

"Crap..." Andy moaned top himself, making Smith laugh.

 _"Mom: Andrew, I am glad to see you made it far! But remember son, number 1 is the goal. And your father coul-_

 _Father: YOU MADE AN ALLIANCE WITH A GIRL CADET? AND SHES MAKING YOU DO THINGS? I swear if you don't make it to the last round, you're not only gonna lose, but you'll lose my respect, boy._

 _Mom: Now honey, I understand you're mad but-_

 _Father: Oh shut up, Elise. You're the only reason the boy is sentimental and crap. Just go do some more recruiting and leave the drill Sargeant to his work._

 _Mom: Ok we're done here._

 _Father: Remember Andy, anything but 2nd."_

Andy sighed, "Wow..." Everyone seemed a bit uncomfortable at the message that Andy received.

"Okay," Chris said, "Now we'll go to Alexandra's parents!" Chef pressed a button, showing off a Russian dad and French mother on a couch.

 **Nikolai** : _(Russian accent) Hello my girl, I'm proud of how far you went into this season, although I hate that мудак, but still I'm happy you made this far. Я люблю тебя мой сладкий ангел._

 **Sherry** : _(French Accent) Hi my daughter, congratulations on being within the final 4. Je t'aime mon doux ange."_

Alexandra smiled, "Yay...love you guys!" She waves at the screen, with Elias following her. Then, Chef turned to a message to Elias.

It was a boy named Jack, who was at a basketball court with his friends, _"Sup bro! Good job for making it without me, considering the fact that you really can't do anything without me, just saying! Anyways...good luck!"_ Elias rolls his eyes at his brother, making Alexandra laugh at him.

"You had that kind of brother?!" she asks.

Elias nods and laughs, "Yeah..."

Then, Smith got her video. It was her parents, Vanessa and Liam, who were congratulating her on her achievements.

 _Liam, sporting a red flannel and jeans with his waist-length brown hair pulled back, smiles with a bigger woman with tan skin and shoulder length brown hair sitting next to him on their beat-up red couch, waving as well._

 _"'Ey, baby girl!" Liam exclaims, "Can't believe ya made it this far!" He smiles sheepishly, "No, really, I didn't think ya would. I bet Ken, 'ere, that ya wouldn't last two weeks, but look 'atcha now!"_

 _Kendra good-naturedly rolls her eyes and swats Liam on the arm playfully. "Jeez, Li, they said words of encouragement, not betting confessions." She grins at the camera. "Though, I did win twenty bucks, Smith, so when ya come home, we're getting a whole buncha junk food!"_

 _Liam smiles. "I'm proud of ya, baby, ya keep doin' you and have fun! Ya already made us proud."_

 _Kendra grins. "And bring home a nice boy with ya, ya hear?"_

 _They wave. "Bye, Smith!" Liam calls out. "We love ya!"_

 _"And good luck!" Kendra adds._

Smith cheered, "Yay! Love you guys too!" She gave air-kisses to them.

Chris then started walking over to a canoe, "Okay, everyone head up onto a canoe to do our next challenge!" Then, everyone went off.

 **...**

At the island called 'Tame The Animal Island' was where they were going to have their challenge. They eyed a pen filled with an assortment of animals, and Chris arrived with a sack of cards, "Okay, for today's challenge, everyone must put their hand into this bag and get a card of an animal...once you get your animal, you must train your animal in whatever talent it has, and then, show it off! Whoever has the animal with the worst talent will be instantly eliminated! So..pick in the bag!"

Smith put her hand in, "A pigeon! What..." she says, walking away. Andy picked out a picture of a dog, and was happy about the results. Alexandra took out a picture of a bear, and Elias took out a parrot. Now, they were ready to go into the pen to fetch and train their animals.

Chris held up his horn and blew it, "GO!" and they were off.

 **..** **.**

The final 4 went into the pen, and started going after their animals.

"Get here! Get here you cute little bird!" Smith said to the scared-looking bird. But, it started flying away, causing Smith to start chasing after it and jumping up and down to catch the bird, which was all over the place.

The camera went over to Alexandra, who realized that the bear she was supposed to catch was the bear that she had thrown into the sky in the last challenge. The bear seemed extremely mad at her, and started chasing her, "AHH! HELP! FUCK, what do I do?! Elias!" She went over to Elias, who had caught his parrot already., "Help!"

Elias screamed and started running off, "Not my problem! I got a parrot to care for!" Alexandra groaned and caught the bear, trying her best to calm the bear. Using her smartness, she simply looks at the bear's eyes, trying to calm down with it. A few seconds later, Alexandra had calmed the bear down, and the bear seemed extremely happy with her. When she was done, she went over to Chris, and showed off her bear and realizing that everyone else had found their animals without hurting themselves.

"Well, good job! Now...let's get real...you all have 30 minutes to find a talent that your animal possess and showcase it off in front of everyone! Y'all know the drill, GO!" Then, the final 4 go off to start working on their animals.

The scene goes off to Alexandra and Elias, who are working together with their animals. Alexandra seemed to be doing well with her bear, teaching it to catch fish she found by the ocean, but Elias was having trouble.

"Come on parrot...say...'hello!'" Elias yelled.

"NO!" the parrot answered, making Elias groan and Alexandra laugh out loudly.

"That parrot sure is a nice one..." Alexandra says, patting the bear.

Elias smiles, "Yeah, tell me about it." He turns to the parrot to work with it, but notices Andy caring for his dog, but Andy was looking back at Elias as well. Elias made a face telling Andy to know whether he was going to do anything or not, but Andy shrugged and looked away.

 **Andy: (CONF.) What is Elias...urrg...I...I...I really don't know what to do right now...uh...um...**

A whole montage was shown, where Alexandra, Elias, Smith, and Andy were practicing with their animals. Some funny clips, such as the dog attacking Andy, the parrot trying to fly away from Elias, the pigeon not focusing on Smith's demands, and Alexandra boxing with the bear, then, it was time to present it in front of Chris and Chef with an amphitheater set for them.

"Okay, time to show it off! Let's see what you guys did for your animals!" Chris yelled, "Let's start with Alexandra!"

Alexandra came up on stage with her bear, looking happy, "Okay bear...catch the fish!" She started throwing the fish in the air, and the bear jumped into the air, catching them all successfully. Then, the bear starts running around and jumping through hoops that Alexandra had laid out. Soon, glitter fell from the sky, giving off a cool, pretty finish to Alexandra's show. Everyone clapped, and Alexandra and her bear left the stage.

Next up was Andy, who started doing cool tricks with his dog. He fetched a stick, he jumped through hoops, and started following Andy's directions such as sitting, rolling over, and much much more.

Then, Elias came up to the stage with his parrot. At first, Elias started asking the parrot some jokes that he had come up with, but the parrot continued to not follow Elias's directions, and kept saying mean things to Elias, making him even more annoyed. After many failed attempts, Elias walked off the stage in anger, and then Smith came out to perform her act.

The pigeon she had began by eating some food that Smith was throwing in the air. Then Smith, out of nowhere, got large sticks and started tricks with them. She pulled out a lighter, and lit the sticks on fire, shocking everyone. Then, she threw them in the air, and made the pigeon dance around it, making everyone fearful of whether or not the pigeon would get killed. But, it didn't, and Smith caught the flaming sticks with ease, only to let go of them when she felt the heat on her hands, "Ow... well... there ya go!"

Chris started cheering, along with everyone else, "Thanks Smith...well, now that we're done...time to see who won!...

..

..

:

.

.

..

:.

.

Alexandra!" Alexandra screams out in happiness, hugging Elias in the process, "And the person going home is...

...

...

...

.

.

..

..

...

.

:

.

.

:.

.:

.

Elias! Yep, let's head back to the island to send you home!"

Elias gasped in horror, looking to Alexandra, who was shocked and upset at his elimination.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Everyone had made it back to the island, and Chris had finally finished up the canoe, "Alright Elias...you and your...dumb parrot can make on its way now!" Chris walked backwards and pointed at the canoe, "Looks comfy!"

Elias sighed and gave Alexandra a hug, "Good luck. I'm rooting for ya." He then started going off to the canoe, leaving Alexandra in almost tears. Then, Elias went up to Andy's ears and whispered something to him, making him blush in embarrassment. Elias jumped into the canoe, and sailed away.

"What was Elias saying to ya?" Smith asked to Andy, curious.

Andy shook his head, "Nothing... just a good luck..."

Smith was surprised, "Really? And he didn't say it to me?" she walked away.

Chris turned to the camera, "Well, only 3 remain, and things could not get any fierce! How will things go down in the penultimate episode of this season? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Melanesia!"

 **...**

 **That was a rushed challenge...**

 **Anyways, Elias had received the least amount of votes, and was therefore eliminated (he got only 2). Now, there is a new poll that shows the final 3. There, you need to pick who YOU want to have in the final 2, so vote!**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review as well!**


	14. Legends

**Episode 12 - Legends**

 **This is gonna be a really short one...nothing really here..**

 **...**

It was nighttime, after the challenge, and the final 3 had went back to their rooms to sleep and prepare for the final challenge before the actual finale. Alexandra was sleeping in her room alone, and Andy and Smith were together in Smith's room, listening to music.

Alexandra was lying down in her bed, looking sad. She was looking at pieces of papers that Elias was writing strategies and ideas on. She threw them in the trash, and proceeded to go to sleep.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) It sucks that someone you've been so close to for so long is gone now...Elias...I have to move on and make it to the finale on my own...there's really no one out here that's looking out for me...**

As Alexandra was preparing to go to sleep, the camera moved to Andy and Smith, who were in bed together, listening to more rock music. Smith, who was feeling tired, decided to stop playing her music and go to sleep, "I'm tired man...too tired to do anything...I just wanna wait for tomorrow...kinda stressed out for tomorrow..."

Andy laid down beside her, "Don't fret...it won't be that hard...it's us against Alexandra, without Elias, there's no way she can make the finale!" Smith turned to him and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Thanks for the cute, little encouragement...I'm gonna need it," Smith says, turning around to shut the lights and go to sleep. Then, Andy looked up to the ceiling of Smith's room and slowly, yet surely fell asleep as well.

 **Andy: (CONF.) Elias whispered to me before he got sent home that I need to go with what he told me yesterday and eliminate Smith and ally with Alexandra. I...I don't even know what I wanna do now...I'm confused on how to play this game...it's already the end now and...I'm not even sure whether I should work with Smith or betray her and get in the final with Alexandra...**

 **...**

It was the next day now and the final 3 were eating breakfast together at the beach, making small talk.

"So...we excited?" Andy asked, taking a bite of a sandwich.

Smith chuckles, "I guess, we better not lose!" she then looks over toAlexandra, who felt uncomfortable at her words, "Hey Alexandra...you ready for today? Final stretch!"

Alexandra nods and frowns, "It is the final stretch...kinda terrifying honestly but...I'll make it, that's for sure!"

"Oh, so you think you can make the finale without an ally?!" Smith asked.

"Oh yeah! Totally! Chances are, Chris is gonna make the winner of today's challenge chose who they want to bring to the finale, and if I win...well...one of you is going home!" Alexandra's words made Smith back up a bit and Andy feel uncomfortable.

Smith then said, "Well...you're confident, huh? I like that willpower...good luck trying to beat us though..." she then left Andy with Alexandra, "I need to pee, see you guys at the challenge." She left the two alone, letting Andy head up and sit up close and personal with Alexandra, who started to feel uncomfortable at Andy's closeness.

"Alexandra...I need to talk to you about strategy..." Andy looked to her, who seemed confused, "I... I get that we're already at that final stretch and that me and my alliance can easily make that finale, but I want to ally with you... secretly... behind Smith's back..."

Alexandra seemed shocked at Andy's request, "What?! Are you serious?!" she got to Andy's ear and whispered, "Are you for real about that?!"

Andy nodded, "Yeah."

"What made you want to ally with me all of a sudden... it just... doesn't seem like you... aren't military guys like you supposed to be out for your own and to not betray each other,.. like what you're doing to Smith right now?" Alexandra moved away and ate a burrito, "Really Andy?"

Andy sighed and got to talking, "Listen, Elias told me that allying with you and eliminating with Smith was a good idea. He said that we both were strong enough and deserving enough to make an alliance and take out easy people like Smith... someone who doesn't really care for the money. This alliance... this... I'd never do this to any friend...especially Smith... whom I like very much... but I want to do it... I need to worry about myself the most... I'm in the final 3 now, and everything comes down to this..." he started eating a tuna sandwich, "Come on Alexandra... you in?" he saw Alexandra, who was frozen stiff in confusion and annoyance at Andy's request.

 **Andy: (CONF.) *sighs* Wow... actually did it.**

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) Oof...**

All of a sudden, Smith ran up to them quickly, "Guys! Guys! When I was going to the bathroom, I saw something in front of the outhouse! It's telling us what to do now! Come on!" Smith ran back to the outhouse, and Andy and Alexandra followed her as well.

"Here..." Smith says, pointing to a note stuck to the outhouse. Andy takes it off the door and starts reading it out loud.

 _Dear final 3,_

 _It was cool working with you and all but, I gotta go! Gotta do community service and shit! So, Manny is returning and is waiting for you at 'Balancing Island!' Have fun and see ya next time!_

 _Of course,_

 _Chris and Chef._

Andy closes the note up, "Well...we better canoe ourselves out there! Come on..." he starts going off.

"Aw..." Smith says, disappointed.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Alexandra asks Smith, starting to head to the canoes.

Smith shakes her head, "Oh it's nothing...kinda sucks that Chris is gone but...whatever..." she starts running to Andy's canoe, and Alexandra joins right behind her.

 **...**

The final 3 were now at Balancing Island, where the last challenge before the finale would take place. As they waited, they saw Manny walk in, sitting on a wheelchair. Eventually, everyone ran in to give him a hug, and he seemed receptive to it, "Oh come on guys! I don't need all this sympathy! I'm fine! I'm all good! Come on...let's start the challenge! It's not that hard at all!" The 3 rip themselves out of Manny's hug, and they all stand in line to await his instructions.

"Is the challenge dangerous?" Andy asks.

Manny shakes his head, "No...not really...they're basically survival tests...two of them...you'll be forced to do 2 challenges that really can be hard on you, and whoever succeeds at both challenges will get to choose who they want to bring with them to the finale! So...follow me to the challenge area and we shall begin!" Manny starts wheeling off, and the final 3 follow him, feeling very nervous about what was going to happen.

 **...**

Manny showed off two tubs. One had mud inside, and the other had some green goo inside.

"Ew! What is that!" Smith complained, making everyone cover their nose in disgust, "It's so smelly!"

Manny chuckled, "Yeah...and you'll be balancing over these pools! Over each pool is a pole that you must all stand on and balance for as long as possible until only one is left standing. Whoever is successfully able to be the last one standing on the pole in both pools win! But, if everyone falls down in the first tub but someone survives the second, they'll win! And if everyone falls in both tubs, there'll be a tiebreaker! So everyone, get onto a pole and we'll start going at it!"

All 3 were on the poles now, and Manny had rang the bell, signaling that the challenge had begun. They all were next to each other, hoping to not fall into the pool filled with mud.

"Whoah! HAHA! This is so fucking sick I love it so much!" Smith yelled, throwing her hands in the air, "So rad!"

Andy seemed annoyed, "Smith! Stop! You'll literally tip us all over and none of us will win! Just calm down and focus on winning the challenge!"

"Oh who cares about the challenge? Have some fun right now!" Smith cheers, and starts screaming at the top of her lungs, looking at the skyline. All of a sudden, she started wobbling, and the pole she was on began to tumble over, "Shit!" she screamed, and fell onto Andy, who fell onto Alexandra, and they all fell into the pool of mud, getting soaked in it.

Manny began laughing out loudly, "Wow! Y'all were weak! Seriously?! Took you guys that long to do this?! Wow...kinda sucks that..."

Alexandra sighs, trying to wipe as much mud off of her body, "Ew! Urrg!" She then started to head off to the other pool, "This is too hard!"

"What? No it's not! You guys are just too lazy!" Manny pointed to the pool of green goo, "Come on Smith and Andy! Get to the next pool...it's the final one and it's just as hard!"

Now, all 3 were standing on top of the pools, and Manny sounded the horn, making them all anticipate who was gonna survive and who would fall down and lose the challenge. Alexandra was still, leaning over to her feet and looking at the pool. She was trying really hard to keep focus and not fall.

Smith was also focusing, looking straight at the skyline to make sure that she didn't fall off. She then turned over to Andy, who was in extreme focus as well.

Then, about 10 minutes past until Andy started to get itchy. He tried to move his hand, but he would balance this way. So, slowly, he started to move his hands over to his back, where the itch was. But, he lost focus and his pole started to fall over, hitting Smith in the process, "AHHH!" they both yelled, falling into the pool of green goo, getting even more dirty. Alexandra then noticed that she was the only one standing, therefore she had won and was making the finale. She dropped down from the pool and started cheering out loudly.

"And Alexandra has won the challenge! Meaning, she has made the finale! Celebrate it up girl!" Manny pointed to Alexandra, who was clapping for her win. Manny started heading to the canoes, "Alright...let's head off back to the main island! Time for Alexandra to eliminate someone!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

It was nighttime now and everyone was gathered up at the beach, waiting for Alexandra's decision on who send home and who to bring to the finale. Smith and Andy were next to each other, feeling nervous.

"Okay...now...Alexandra, who are you sending home?" Manny asks, excited to find out who she was picking.

"Well um.." she started, "It wasn't that hard really I...um...I'm sending home..

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Smith! I'm sorry I...I felt like you know..."

"Oh it's alright.." Smith says, sighing in sadness, "I guess it was coming for me..." she turned to give Alexandra and Andy hugs, "It was nice getting to the final 3 with you guys..good luck tomorrow!" She jumped onto a canoe and started sailing away. Alexandra looked to Andy, who was frowning.

But, Manny got both of the finalists and pulled them in close to the camera, "Well there you have it folks! Andy and Alexandra are the final 2 of Melanesia! How do you think things are gonna go? Find out when the winner is announced on the finale of Total...Drama...Melanesia!"

 **...**

 **Sorry for not doing the daily update yesterday, I was out and really no motivation to write yesterday.**

 **VOTE for the winner on my poll and comment on what you thought! This was a pretty bad episode but...what really could have happened here?**

 **Thanks for reading and god luck with the votes!**


	15. I Won

**Episode 13 - I Won**

 **FINALE TIMEE!**

 **...**

After Smith was eliminated and everything was finished, Manny and some producers jumped onto a canoe and headed off to an island.

"Wait! Where are you guys going? The finale is tomorrow morning!" Alexandra yells out to Manny and the producers, "What are we supposed to do?"

Manny seemed annoyed, "Just go to sleep, talk or something! We're just getting the final challenge ready for you guys! Do whatever you want, and we'll wake you up for tomorrow's challenge!" the canoe that they were on soon disappeared, leaving just Alexandra and Andy on the island.

Andy turned to Alexandra, "Well...I guess it's just us now,...um...wanna eat dinner together in the mansion? Come with me..." Andy started walking off to the mansion, and Alexandra decided to follow.

The scene moves to the kitchen of one of the mansions, where the butlers are serving Andy and Alexandra a five-course meal, something that feels sophisticated and sexy.

"I love this food...tastes great!" Alexandra cheers, cowing in to the delicious food.

"You got that right!" Andy happily said, starting to eat as well. They kept eating until Andy asked, "Hey...do you think you could win this show,...and maybe win a million dollars?"

Alexandra was interested in the question and simply said, "Maybe...um...maybe I guess...depends, really...if I have support from others and you know...yeah...what about you?" she looks to Andy, who was sipping on a glass of water.

"Same as your answer, maybe...I could win...but at the same time..I'm up against you...a freaking ranger who kills evil!" Andy starts laughing, with Alexandra following, "But I beg you to not hurt me when the finale goes on..okay? If I do lose, I wanna lose at a very close margin to you!"

Alexandra laughs, "Oh please! You're not evil at all! Why would I kill you! Just relax...we've made it to the end...and I'm up against someone who deserves to be in the finale!"

"And you too!" Andy then puts his plate away, "Well um...good night...I'm going off to bed now and uh...good night to you too..." he starts leaving.

Alexandra then gets up to leave and go to sleep as well, "Thanks...and good luck tomorrow too." She smiles and leaves the kitchen with Andy, both still talking about their experiences on the show.

 **Andy: (CONF.) So...nervous!**

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) I'm in the final 2...yes! Just one more challenge and it'll be all over! YES!**

 **...**

A loud siren was heard throughout the main island, causing Andy and Alexandra to get up out of bed, change into clothes quickly, and run out of the mansion, where the siren stopped ringing. Then, both gasped at who was waiting for them at the steps.

The twelve previously eliminated contestants were on two different sides, both holding up signs saying 'Congrats Andy' or 'Congrats Alexandra.' The two remaining contestants ran up to their supporters, happy that they had someone with them.

"Oh my gosh guys...thank you so much for supporting me! It means so much!" Alexandra cheers, hugging Elias, AJ, Janelle, Kara, Katrin, and Miles. She kept talking to them all, and looked to Andy's side, where she noticed Kamren and Mira - both on Andy's side.

 **Alexandra: (CONF.) Well...not surprised about Mira...but...Kamren? Really?**

Andy was hugging his supporters, "Thanks everyone! Love you all!"

"Love you too!" Sera says, looking to Jerome, who was looking at her in madness, "Congrats Andy! You deserve it!"

"Totally!" Micah yells, giving Andy the biggest bro hug ever, "Congrats! Make sure you give me the money when you win!" he hugs Andy again, and they both laugh.

"Um, what makes you think that Andy will win, you nasty drinker?!" Kara yelled, looking to Andy's supporters.

"Kara...what.." Janelle quietly says, "Don't start that drama here..."

"Oh shush!" Kara yelled, " Go Team Alexandra! GOO!" she stated screaming, letting Elias, Miles, AJ, and Katrin scream as well.

"That felt good!" Katrin said, "Pumped for the challenge Alexandra?"

Alexandra smiled and nodded, "Yep!"

Kamren started taking pictures of the scene with a new camera. At one point, he took a photo of Mira, who seemed mad, "Oh come on Mira! Lighten up! You fucked your chances up a long time ago!"

Mira smiled, "Well thanks for the encouragement!" she glared at Alexandra, "I just still can't believe she actually made it..wow...fuck..."

Smith overheard Mira, "She made it because she's not a crazy bitch like you!" Mira was about to pick a fight with Smith, but Smith ran off to talk to Andy, who was enjoying a conversation with Micah. Mira then shook it off and looked around the island.

Then, Manny arrived, and everyone seemed happy for him, "Morning everyone! It's time for the final challenge of the season! Let's congratulate Alexandra and Andy..who've braved the show and one of them is about to win a million dollars!" Everyone started cheering at those words, "Alright, let's head over to 'Finale Island,' where we'll be having the final challenge of the season!" he started leaving, and everyone followed him onto some canoes and they were well on their way.

 **...**

Everyone was at the island that they were going to do the challenge at now, and the supporters of the finalists were sitting at two different spots, cheering their finalist on. Alexandra and Andy stood in front of Manny, who was walking off to a large tower that was probably where the final challenge would take place.

"Okay... for the final challenge, both of you must choose one partner to climb to the top of this tower here, and when you reach the top, you must figure out some way to jump off the top of the tower and jump into the center of the circle on the floor... which is what you're standing on right now!" Manny pointed at the circle that Alexandra and Andy were standing on, revealing that the circle had two colors - orange and red. The red color was in the center of the circle, probably meaning that that was where they had to land.

"So... is the tower scary or something?" Alexandra asks, looking at her supporters for a partner to do the challenge with, "Is it more physical... or mental?"

Manny seemed confused, "What? Does it really matter at all? Um..just... just pick your partner! Pick 'em!"

The supporters started begging for the finalists to choose them. Andy looked to Smith, and nodded at her, and she got up to go to him.

"Yes! Let's win this one together Andy!" she starts jumping around and hugging Andy, who is happy at her excitement.

Alexandra went up to her supporters and picked Elias up, "Got him!"

AJ seemed surprised, "Elias? Seriously? Out of all people?" he chuckles, making Alexandra glare at him.

Miles seemed shocked at his words, "Dude... don't be mad... or jealous." he wishes the two good luck, and Elias and Alexandra head off to the front of the challenge.

Now, everyone was ready, Manny was ready to start the challenge, and the supporters of the finalists started cheering for who they wanted to win.

Manny held a gun up in the air, shocking Alexandra, "Don't worry Alexandra! You'll get this back after everything's over with... ready?" he looked to Andy, Smith, Alexandra, and Elias, who were prepared, then he shot the gun in the air, "GO! Climb this tower to the top!" things got crazy, and the finalists ran up to the tower.

 **...**

And the finalists were off, dashing off to the tower, where they noticed that there was a huge door in the front that was locked from the inside, not letting them in.

"Whaoh...what is this...some kind of door?" Smith asks, knocking on the door, "Hello? Anyone in there?!"

Andy chuckled, "Be serious Smith! We have to find some way to unlock this door s we can climb to the top!" he started looking around on the ground, "We gotta find it, come on Smith!"

Smith immediately got down to the ground, "Yes! Let's go bitches! AHH!" she started crawling all over the ground to find some kind of key, "Find anything yet?"

"Naw...not yet at least!" Andy yells.

Meanwhile, Elias and Alexandra were staring at the door, thinking of what to do.

"Do you think we should do what they're doing?" Elias asks.

Alexandra chuckles, "No. That's a waste of time. I got some martial art skills...watch this...HIYA!" she yells, kicking her leg at the locked door, causing it open up and fall over, "Aha! Gotcha! Let's go for it Elias! To the top!" she and Elias started running up the tower, hoping to get to the top in time.

"Oh shit...they broke the door down and they're going up!" Smith yelled. She picked Andy up from the floor, who was shocked as well, "We need to hurry!" Then, the two started climbing up the stairs, chasing after the two that were ahead of them.

"And they're off!" Manny cheers, he looks to the supporters, "Things are sure gonna get tough on the way up there! Obstacles and the amount of stairs you gotta climb...wow!"

The cameras went to the finalists, who were climbing up the stairs, eventually getting pretty tired from all the stairs that they had to climb.

"Oh my...uh..uh...uh...Alexandra...I..I'm tired..my...legs are dying right...now...urrgh.."Elias collapses on the stairwells, tired and exhausted from running.

However, Alexandra wasn't tired and picked Elias straight up, "Oh please! This is so much easier than the training I've done before!" With Elias on her shoulder, Alexandra keeps going up.

Smith is also being carried on Andy's shoulders, "Do you need my help by chance?"

Andy shook his head, "No...I'm used to training with this stuff at military camps...it's nice to be doing it again, though."

At the base of the tower, Manny had planted catapults with cannonballs on them, "Well supporters...wanna try shooting and slowing down them?"

Mira instantly got up, "Ooh! Me!" She got up and started the cannonballs, "Time for Alexandra to get what she deserves!" she launched the cannonball, making it hit right through the part of the tower that Alexandra was about to jump through, "Yes!" she screams.

"NO!" Katrin says, "That's just...what if the unevenness causes the tower to collapse? It might fall and kill them!"

Mira scoffed, "Please!" she walked back to her group, hoping the worst.

Back at the tower, Alexandra had completely stopped when she noticed that Mira sent a cannonball into the tower, causing part of it to fall apart, leaving them to jump across to keep going, "Oh shit...Elias..uh...what do we do?!"

Elias seemed scared, "I..I'm not sure actually I uh...haven't really been in situations like this honestly but...um.." the, they both heard, Smith and Andy running straight into the hole, and Andy jumped, successfully landing on the other side and kept running.

"Oh no..." Alexandra whimpers, "Elias...what...what do we do?"

Elias sighs, "I don't know I..." then, another crash of a cannonball is heard, causing Andy and Smith to be stopped above them.

"Booya!" Miles yells, successfully shooting out the cannonball, "Come on Alexandra!" Her supporters started cheering.

Alexandra ran backwards, then ran straight for the gap in the tower and jumped, landing right on the next level, "Okay...we should hurry up just in case Andy is too far ahead!" she starts heading up, eventually getting up to Smith and Andy, who were still in shock of the cannonball. Alexandra jumped to the other side, and kept running up, leaving Andy lost now.

"Shit...okay...let's do this again..jump!" Andy yelled, making both of them successfully get to the other side, "We're almost there Smith...almost there..."

"Sure thing!" Smith yells, staring to run up.

At one point, Andy and Smith realized that there were holes inside the walls of the tower, that started releasing arrows out of nowhere.

"Duck!" Smith yells, and with Andy's quick impulses, he dodged the arrows coming at them, "Alexandra and Elias must already be getting to the top already! We gotta make it fast! Dodge these arrows!" Smith yells, making them both run off and make a bunch of weird poses to avoid them. Eventually, they saw a door and pushed through it, realizing that they had finally made it to the top, and that Alexandra and Elias were preparing a parachute to get them to the bottom.

"Come on Smith! We're almost done! Just get down to the circle first and closest to it!" Andy grabbed a parachute and started opening it, hoping to finish and get down first. He and Smith started working hard, alongside Alexandra and Elias, who were almost finished.

 **...**

Manny pointed to Janelle, "Hey, first one out girl! How about you set off a cannonball at them, slow 'em down?!"

Janelle got up to the cannonball, "Um...I'm not sure...uh..what if I hurt someone?"

"But you have to! We need to win!" AJ yelled.

"Come on!" Miles said.

Eventually, Kara got up, "Wait! I wanna go!" She then started fighting Janelle over who would do what. But, Kara accidentally tripped over, setting the cannonball to hit straight at the base of the tower, causing it to tumble apart.

"Oh no.." Manny whispered.

"Wait...wait..ANDY! GET OUT NOW!" Jerome yelled to Andy.

Sera got worried, "Oh no...come on! Hurry up!"

At the top of the tower, everyone got worried. Alexandra and Elias were trying too put the finishing touches to their parachute, but, Smith hurried up and grabbed Andy, the parachute, and jumped off.

"AHH! SMITH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Andy yelled, trying to come to terms with the fact that Smith threw both of them off of the tower with the parachute with them.

"I HAD TO! THE TOWER IS FALLING APART!" Smith yelled, and started screaming for joy. She looked back, and saw Alexandra and Elias falling fast from the tower falling apart as well.

Eventually, both teams fell near the circle. The dust and rubble swept through the island, causing everyone to start coughing.

"What..what..who..who won?!" Manny yelled. After a few seconds, he noticed that Andy was lying down smack in the middle of the circle, while Alexandra wasn't even on the circle, "Well well well! We have a winner! Andy has won Total Drama Melanesia and is going home with one million dollars!"

Once the dust of the destroyed tower disappeared, everyone ran up to Andy, who was tired and exhausted from the challenge, and gave him a big group hug.

"What..oh my..I won...? Really! Oh..yes! Oh...uh.." Andy says, then falling asleep from his tiredness. But, this didn't stop from everyone giving him another group hug.

Alexandra then looked at everyone happy, then saw Mira, who seemed to be the odd one out, "Hey..."

"Hmm? Oh...hey..." Mira quietly says to Alexandra.

"Come on...give me a hug!" Alexandra says, giving Mira a big hug, making Mira feel a bit happy.

Finally, Manny looked to cameras, happy for the celebration, "Well, it wasn't the finale I was expecting but it sure was a lovely ending...right? Well...it was great hosting Total Drama and...well...this season sure did make my job a whole lot better! See ya guys next time...if there is a next time, for more Total Drama and more of everything that you'd expect, see ya!"

The cameras fade away, leaving a photo of the cast on the screen.

 **...**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read this entire season...honestly, this wasn't my favorite season...for me, personally, it was Kiki Island 3 but...what can you do?**

 **I honestly thought that this season was going to be even more better but...it just felt bland to me...even writing this was hard...but I made it!**

 **I'm not really sure if I will write another fan fiction or if I'll turn my PMs off and just enjoy my summer break...but I'll see...**

 **And lastly, thanks to everyone that cared enough to keep reading even though the season got slower and slower...leave nice reviews...**

 **Love you all,**

 **sugarlover1**


End file.
